Uma escola diferente
by Fabi
Summary: Crossover entre Harry Potter e CCS, com ênfase nos personagens do último. Sakura e Shaoran recebem cartas de Hogwarts, para onde são enviados como estudantes de intercâmbio.
1. Avisos e notas da autora

Olá! Esta é minha primeira tentativa de escrever um crossover. Não que eu nunca tivesse planejado um, pois eu tenho um já planejado na cabeça, mas me inspirei para escrever este aqui. Estou tentando reunir os universos de CCS e Harry Potter. Irei escrever este fanfic, a princípio, em sete capítulos, um para cada ano deles em Hogwarts, exatamente como no livro, e irei respeitar a seqüência de eventos destes até o quarto ano, de onde então partirei para minha interpretação particular. Isto não quer dizer que este fanfic é uma cópia dos livros, estou adaptando alguma coisa, e ele é mais focado nos personagens de CCS. Espero que gostem desta primeira tentativa de escrever algo do gênero. Me deixem saber o que vocês acharam. Os capítulos virão aos poucos, lentamente, pois também estou trabalhando em outros projetos de fanfics, além de eu ter meus estudos e meu trabalho. Mas escreverei todos, eu prometo. Eu irei trabalhar com os nomes dos personagens de Harry Potter no original em inglês. As observações referentes a cada capítulo serão postadas no final destes. Provavelmente criarei um índice onomástico no futuro, para explicação das personagens, localidades, feitiços e similares.

Boa leitura!

Os personagens de Card Captor Sakura pertencem ao CLAMP.

Os personagens de Harry Potter são propriedade de J. K. Rowling e das editoras que possuem os direitos autorais.

UMA ESCOLA DIFERENTE

Por Fabi

__

"Aprender é descobrir aquilo que você já sabe.

Fazer é demonstrar que você o sabe.

Ensinar é lembrar aos outros que eles sabem tanto quanto você.

Vocês todos são aprendizes, fazedores, professores."

Richard Bach – Ilusões


	2. Estudantes de Intercâmbio

****

CAPÍTULO UM – ESTUDANTES DE INTERCÂMBIO

__

Tomoeda, Japão

Sakura Kinomoto olhava para o envelope em suas mãos. Ele estava endereçado a ela. Mas não era isto que lhe chamava a atenção no envelope, mas sim o material de que era feito. Parecia um tipo de papel muito antigo. A menina procurou pelo remetente e o encontrou: Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Existiria mesmo uma escola com este nome? A garota ficou na dúvida e foi mostrar a carta a seu pai.

Fujitaka Kinomoto olhou para o envelope que sua filha lhe entregara e perguntou a esta se já o abrira. Ela disse que não. Então, juntos, pai e filha abriram o estranho envelope e retiraram a carta.

__

ESCOLA DE MAGIA E BRUXARIA DE HOGWARTS

Diretor: Albus Dumbledore

(Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, Grande Feiticeiro, Bruxo Chefe,

Cacique Supremo, Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos)

Prezada Srta. Kinomoto

Temos o prazer de informar que V. As. Tem uma vaga na Escola de Magias e Bruxarias de Hogwarts. Estamos anexando uma lista dos livros e equipamentos necessários.

O ano letivo começa em primeiro de setembro. Aguardamos sua coruja até 31 de julho, no mais tardar.

Atenciosamente,

Minerva McGonagall

Diretora Substituta

"Papai, o que significa esta carta?"

"Eu não sei, Sakura. Mas esta escola fica na Inglaterra. Como será que chegaram em ti, filha, aqui no Japão? Estranho uma escola inglesa oferecer uma vaga, vinda do nada, para uma estudante japonesa. Eu queria saber o que significa o 'aguardamos sua coruja' a que a carta se refere."

Neste momento Touya chega em casa e vê seu pai e sua irmã olhando perplexos para a carta.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Chegou uma carta estranha para Sakura." Respondeu Fujitaka, entregando a carta a Touya.

O rapaz leu a carta rapidamente e olhou para Sakura.

"Você foi aceita em Hogwarts?"

A garota ficou vermelha.

"Pelo visto sim, Touya, mas eu não entendo nada disto. Sabes o que significa esta carta?"

"Sim, eu sei."

"Então me conta, Touya!"

"Eu também quero saber, filho."

Touya olhou para seu pai e sua irmã, antes de começar.

"Bem, esta é a melhor escola para bruxos e feiticeiros que existe no mundo. É muito difícil conseguir ser aceito nela."

"Mas eu não entendo, sua irmã não é uma bruxa."

Sakura ficou mais vermelha ainda ao ouvir estas palavras. Touya olhou bem para ela.

"Acho que tens que contar ao papai sobre as cartas, Sakura."

A jovem concordou e, entre ela e Touya, contaram a Fujitaka tudo sobre as cartas mágicas que Sakura um dia libertou do lacre, e que agora levavam seu nome. Depois a menina buscou Kero no quarto e o apresentou a seu pai. Fujitaka ficou perplexo com tantas novidades ao mesmo tempo. Kero também teve sua surpresa ao descobrir que Sakura havia recebido uma carta de Hogwarts.

Depois de muita conversa, ficou decidido que Sakura iria para esta escola para aprender a lidar com seus poderes. A menina foi até seu quarto e esperou Kero adormecer, antes de pegar o telefone e fazer uma ligação.

__

Hong Kong, China

Shaoran Li olhava novamente para a carta que recebera naquela manhã. Então ele fora aceito em Hogwarts. Sua mãe comemorara muito quando lhe mostrara a carta. Era muito difícil aceitaram estudantes do extremo oriente nesta escola, pois a magia oriental e a ocidental eram muito diferentes.

Shaoran já sabia muito sobre magia oriental. Ela era a base de seus poderes. E dos de Sakura também...

O menino sorriu levemente ao pensar em Sakura. Ele sabia que a amava e contara a ela isto antes de retornar para Hong Kong há quinze dias. Ela não respondera o que sentia por ele. Isto fazia seu coração doer, mas ele preferia ficar na dúvida a Ter uma resposta desagradável. Um dia ele descobriria os verdadeiros sentimentos da garota. Foi quando o telefone tocou. Shaoran ouviu alguém atender para, em seguida, chamá-lo. O menino pegou o telefone.

"Alô?"

"Shaoran, é você mesmo?"

Shaoran sentiu seu coração bater mais forte ao escutar aquela voz...

"Sakura?"

"Sou eu mesma. Eu estou te ligando para te contar uma coisa..."

"Fala, Sakura, estou ouvindo."

"Recebi uma carta hoje, dizendo que fui aceita na Escola de Magia de Hogwarts e..."

"Você também!", Exclamou Shaoran antes que ela pudesse terminar, "Eu recebi uma carta igual a esta, dizendo que fui aceito lá."

Shaoran ouviu um breve silêncio na linha, antes de Sakura continuar.

"Então vamos ser colegas de novo, Shaoran?"

"Sim, nós vamos."

"Que bom, eu fiquei muito feliz com isto! Agora eu só tenho que descobrir como enviar uma coruja."

"Podes deixar que eu faço isto, Sakura. Envio a resposta por nós dois."

"Obrigada, Shaoran. Agora tenho que descobrir como compro todo este material esquisito que está na lista."

"Minha mãe me disse que podemos comprá-lo em Londres, antes de irmos para a escola. Nós podemos nos encontrar lá alguns dias antes e comprarmos juntos tudo o que precisarmos." Shaoran estava muito vermelho ao terminar de sugerir isto.

"Eu iria adorar, Shaoran. Por mero acaso não sabes quanto dinheiro precisarei para comprar todo o material? Papai estava em dúvida se teríamos todo o dinheiro necessário na poupança..."

"Sakura, nosso dinheiro não vale nada no mundo dos bruxos. Teremos que trocar nosso dinheiro quando chegarmos lá."

"É bom ficar sabendo. Obrigada, Shaoran. Nos encontramos onde e quando em Londres?"

"Me manda o número do teu vôo quando o tiveres que te espero no aeroporto."

"Que bom. Preciso ir dormir, já é muito tarde aqui."

"Boa noite, Sakura."

"Boa noite, Shaoran. Antes que eu desligue, quero te dizer mais uma coisa."

"O que, Sakura?"

"Eu também te amo muito!" 

Shaoran não teve nem tempo de reagir, pois Sakura desligou o telefone rapidamente. Ele sentia seu coração batendo mais rápido do que nunca, agora que sabia o que Sakura sentia. Como ele queria que o tempo passasse o mais rápido o possível agora, para poder se reunir logo a Sakura. O garoto sacudiu a cabeça para clarear os pensamentos. Ele levantou e foi contar a sua mãe que Sakura também fora aceita em Hogwarts.

__

Londres, um mês e meio depois....

Shaoran andava de um lado para o outro do aeroporto, completamente impaciente, esperando por Sakura. Yelan Li olhava seu filho caminhando incansavelmente pelo saguão de um lado para o outro devido ao atraso do vôo que vinha do Japão. Os dois haviam chegado no dia anterior e já haviam providenciado quartos em um hotel para eles e para os Kinomoto. Depois que ela e seu filho estavam acomodados, eles foram até o beco diagonal para abrir uma conta no banco Gringotts. Yelan percebeu o quanto Shaoran ficara impressionado com os lugares onde passavam, lembrando a ela as impressões que tivera quando viera até ali há vários anos, procurar por algumas coisas que só ali eram vendidas.

Ela deixara Shaoran tomando um sorvete e fora ao banco dos bruxos, onde abriu uma conta para seu filho e, sem que este soubesse, colocou o nome de Sakura na conta também. Ela queria que Sakura fosse sua nora um dia, e resolveu começar a ajudar este futuro a acontecer, abrindo aquela conta conjunta. Yelan ainda queria conversar com o pai de Sakura antes que eles se separassem de seus filhos sobre outro arranjo que ela queria fazer para o futuro dos dois.

Os pensamentos de Yelan voltaram ao aeroporto, onde estava sendo anunciada a chegada do vôo dos Kinomoto. Ela viu seu filho correr para a porta da sala de desembarque, para esperar por Sakura. Novamente Yelan Li sorriu. Ela nunca vira seu filho ficar tão ansioso por alguma coisa. Se Sakura estivesse tão ansiosa quanto Shaoran por este reencontro, ela tinha certeza que seus planos dariam certo.

Pouco depois Yelan viu que Shaoran começou a olhar fixamente para uma garota que saia da sala de desembarque. Ela reconheceu Sakura e, logo atrás dela, o irmão da garota, o outro rapaz de cabelos prateados que também que também estivera com eles na sua casa nas férias do outro ano, a garota de cabelos negros que vivia com uma filmadora na mão e um senhor alto. Pelo sorriso deste, deduziu que devia ser o pai de Sakura. Yelan percebeu que seu filho e a jovem Kinomoto não desviavam o olhar um do outro, apesar de ambos estarem vermelhos. Pouco depois os dois se aproximaram e se abraçaram timidamente. O irmão de Sakura parecia querer separá-los, mas o outro rapaz o segurou. Em seguida Shaoran trouxe os recém chegados até ela e fez as apresentações, antes que todos tomassem o rumo do hotel.

*****

Sakura estava no quarto que dividiria com Tomoyo por uma semana, antes de ir para a nova escola. No dia seguinte eles iriam começar a comprar o material e então iriam se dedicar a conhecer Londres.

Sakura imaginava para que precisaria de tantas coisas para fazer magia, pois até agora ela não precisara de nada disto e sua magia funcionava muito bem. A garota também estava feliz em rever Shaoran. Ficar afastada dele por dois meses foi muito difícil, mas apenas aumentou a certeza do que sentia por ele. A jovem apertou a maleta que trouxera nas mãos no avião, antes de ouvir um protesto. 

"Sakura, queres me esmagar?"

"Desculpa, Kero.", ela respondeu, abrindo a maleta e deixando o ser mágico sair. Quando Kero saiu, ela retirou o resto das coisas dali: o livro das cartas mágicas e dois ursinhos, o que Shaoran lhe dera e o que ela fizera para entregar a ele.

"Shaoran vai adorar o ursinho, Sakura." Falou Tomoyo, olhando para sua amiga.

"Eu espero, o fiz com tanto carinho e..." Sakura não chegou a terminar, pois ouviu uma batida na porta. Ao abri-la, encontrou Shaoran.

Tomoyo se levantou e pegou Kero pela cauda.

"Vamos ver o que tem nas lojas do andar térreo do hotel, Kero, acho que vi uma loja enorme de doces lá."

O pequeno guardião começou a cantarolar a palavra doces e foi junto com Tomoyo, esquecendo completamente quem havia ficado com sua mestra. 

Sakura e Shaoran ficaram se olhando no quarto, ambos encabulados, quando o garoto resolveu quebrar o gelo e perguntou a Sakura:

"É o meu ursinho?"

A menina pegou o ursinho e o apertou, confirmando. Ela viu Shaoran abrir um lindo sorriso, feliz com o gesto dela. Então pegou o outro ursinho e o entregou a ele.

"Eu fiz este aqui para ti, Shaoran."

O garoto ficou olhando o ursinho rosa com asinhas que ela lhe entregara.

"Vou chamá-lo de 'Sakura'."

Neste momento Sakura não se agüentou e correu até Shaoran, o abraçando.

"Senti tanto tua falta."

"Eu também, Sakura." Ele a fez encará-lo. "Eu te amo muito, Sakura."

"Eu também te amo muito, Shaoran."

Os dois se abraçaram, felizes em estar perto um do outro.

*****

Ao mesmo tempo em que isto acontecia, duas pessoas olhavam esta cena de outro quarto. Yelan havia ido ao quarto de Fujitaka conversar com ele sobre seus planos para o futuro de seus filhos. O pai de Sakura não concordara no início, então Yelan dissera que podia provar a ele que seus filhos se amavam, e conjurara uma magia que lhes mostrava o que estava acontecendo com Shaoran e Sakura naquele momento. Os dois pais observaram seus filhos se declarando um ao outro, antes de se abraçarem. Fujitaka deu o braço a torcer, sua filhinha realmente amava aquele garoto.

"Está bem.", disse a Yelan, "Tenho a prova que eu queria. Vamos ver este noivado entre os dois, mas eu tenho uma condição."

"Qual é?" Perguntou a matriarca do clã Li.

"Se no futuro eles mudarem de idéia, este noivado arranjado será anulado."

"Eu concordo. Vamos contar quando a eles?"

Fujitaka suspirou.

"Hoje a noite, no jantar. Eu tenho que conversar com meu filho primeiro. Ele não irá gostar nada disto."

*****

Naquela noite, sete pessoas se reuniram em uma sala privativa do restaurante do hotel, prontas para jantar. Sakura estava intrigada com as atitudes de Touya, que parecia querer matar Shaoran apenas pelo olhar.

Depois que todos comeram, Yelan e Fujitaka olharam para seus caçulas com os rostos sérios.

"Eu e o Sr. Kinomoto andamos conversando esta tarde, Shaoran e Sakura."

Os dois ficaram em alerta, sentindo que alguma coisa iria acontecer pelo tom solene de voz de Yelan.

"Como vocês sabem, é um costume muito comum em nossos países que os casamentos sejam arranjados conforme a vontade da família. Bem, Shaoran tinha um compromisso com Meiling que foi quebrado por ela, dizendo que seu noivo estava apaixonado por outra. Como Shaoran será o líder do clã no futuro, ele tem que estar desde agora com seu casamento programado."

Shaoran abaixou a cabeça. Será que sua mãe estava dizendo tudo isto para que Sakura se afastasse dele, explicando a ela porque isto era necessário?

"Bem, por este motivo, conversei com Fujitaka hoje a tarde. Nós concordamos que devíamos respeitar os sentimentos de nossos filhos, mas que era necessário que esta tradição da família Li fosse cumprida, então resolvemos fazer o que pensamos ser o melhor para esta situação. Shaoran, Sakura, eu e o Sr. Kinomoto acertamos o noivado de vocês."

Os dois quase caíram da cadeira ao ouvirem isto. Eles estavam noivos aos 11 anos de idade?

"Papai?" Perguntou Sakura.

"Sim, minha filha, isto é verdade. Desculpe tê-la envolvido num casamento de conveniência sem nem ao menos consultá-la, mas fiz o que pensei ser o melhor. Sei que gostas de Shaoran e ele gosta de ti. Acho que vocês dois vão ser felizes. Mas quero que vocês saibam que este noivado pode ser rompido se vocês decidirem por isto um dia."

Shaoran e Sakura rapidamente concordaram. Bem no fundo, os dois estavam muito satisfeitos com este arranjo, apesar de um não saber o que o outro achava ainda.

*****

No dia seguinte, todos se dirigiram ao Caldeirão Furado. Os Kinomoto, Yukito e Tomoyo olhavam em volta um pouco assustados com o lugar, imaginando onde poderiam comprar o material escolar ali. Shaoran pegou a mão de Sakura e a apertou, tentando dar segurança para a garota.

"Eu também estranhei quando mamãe me trouxe aqui anteontem. Mas já, já vais ver aonde vamos."

A garota lhe deu um sorriso, que o fez ficar muito vermelho.

O grupo atravessou o bar e Yelan foi até a parede do fundo, contou os tijolos e tocou num deles. Para o espanto de todos, os tijolos começaram a se abrir, formando uma grande passagem, que se fechou após eles a terem atravessado, chegando numa rua de pedras irregulares onde todos os edifícios pareciam diferentes dos normalmente vistos na cidade. Mais à frente se erguia, imponente, Gringotts, o banco dos bruxos. O grupo primeiramente foi até lá.

Sakura estava quase esmagando a mão de Shaoran de tão forte que a apertava cada vez que via um duende no banco. Mas tudo deu certo, apesar de Fujitaka não ter gostado muito da conta conjunta que Yelan abriu para seus filhos, mas depositou nela o dinheiro que trouxera para Sakura. Depois Tomoyo, sem que os demais percebessem, também fez um grande depósito nesta conta, tal qual sua mãe e seu bisavô mandaram, para auxiliar Sakura na nova escola. O grupo sacou uma parte do dinheiro já convertido para a moeda utilizada pelos bruxos e foram comprar o uniforme, os livros e o resto do material contido na lista.

Na frente de uma vitrine, muitas pessoas, a maioria crianças, se amontoavam para observarem uma vassoura. Sakura, Shaoran e Tomoyo a olharam por algum tempo, tentando entender a graça de se ficar olhando a vassoura. Yelan lhes explicou que os bruxos ocidentais a utilizavam para voar e que este era o modelo mais recente, uma Nimbus 2000.

"Então ela funciona como meu báculo quando uso a carta alada." Falou Sakura

O grupo entrou numa loja e Sakura e Shaoran tiraram as medidas para os seus uniformes. Depois compraram seus caldeirões, telescópios, tubos, livros e tudo o mais. Neste meio tempo já haviam almoçado num dos restaurantes do lugar, que servia alguns pratos muito exóticos para o gosto do grupo mas, mesmo assim, Yukito comera cada um deles três vezes. Deixaram para comprar as varinhas no final da tarde. Na Ollivanders cada um experimentou várias varinhas, mas nenhuma delas parecia adequada para qualquer um dos dois. Depois de muito procurar, o Sr. Ollivander voltou com duas varinhas que estavam em embalagens muito antigas.

"Todas as nossas varinhas tem uma poderosa substância mágica no seu miolo. Nós sempre usamos pêlos de unicórnio, penas de cauda de fênix ou cordas de coração de dragão. Não existem duas varinhas Ollivanders iguais, cada uma é única. Mas um de meus antepassados criou duas varinhas diferentes, cada uma delas com uma substância única, incomum e muito rara. Até hoje não houve nenhum bruxo que conseguisse empunhar estas varinhas. São estas duas aqui. Tenho a intuição que finalmente estas varinhas chegaram aos seus legítimos donos."

Com isto, ele abriu a primeira caixinha e retirou uma varinha feita de uma madeira avermelhada, e a entregou a Shaoran, mandando-o experimentá-la. O garoto fez um movimento com o braço e a varinha respondeu a ele.

"Perfeito!" Exclamou Ollivander, antes de entregar a outra varinha a Sakura, instruindo-a a fazer o mesmo que Shaoran. Novamente a varinha respondeu ao seu dono.

"Isto é incrível! Estas duas varinhas são feitas de mogno e são bem flexíveis. A do Sr. Li contém um pêlo do único lobo prateado que já existiu neste mundo, uma substância muito poderosa, que exige que o dono da varinha tenha muita personalidade. A da Srta. Kinomoto contém um pouco de pó de estrela dentro, substância raríssima a qual pouquíssimas pessoas já tiveram acesso. A senhorita deve ter poderes fantásticos para ter sido escolhida por esta varinha. Eu não acredito que em um mês vendi minhas quatro varinhas especiais. A turma que entrará em Hogwarts este ano é magnífica."

O grupo ouviu mais um pouco da conversa do Sr. Ollivander antes de sair. Da lista inteira, só faltava agora uma coruja. Eles tinham decidido por uma coruja porque Sakura não queria nem ouvir falar em um sapo, muito menos num rato, e Shaoran havia sido completamente contra a aquisição de gatos. Depois de alguma discussão, ficou combinado que eles comprariam duas corujas, pois seria melhor do que apenas uma delas voar ao redor do mundo com a correspondência. Sakura ainda não estava certa sobre isto, mas acatou a decisão.

"Será que Kero não terá ciúmes da coruja?" Perguntou.

"Eu acho mais fácil a coruja ter ciúmes daquele boneco de pelúcia.", falou Shaoran, "Sakura, já avisaste a Kerberos que em Hogwarts equipamentos eletrônicos não funcionam?"

"Eu me esqueci. Mas ele disse que vai comigo de qualquer jeito, pois não quer me deixar sozinha contigo. Será que vão deixá-lo entrar lá? Ele não se parece com nenhum dos animais que nos permitiram levar."

"Calma. Kerberos é um ser mágico. Qualquer problema, explicamos que tu és a Mestra das Cartas e um dos guardiões tem que ficar contigo, já que Yue ficará no Japão."

"Eu espero que dê tudo certo, Shaoran."

Com isto eles entraram na loja de animais e saíram de lá com duas corujas: uma da cor de chocolate, que pertencia a Shaoran, e outra da cor de mel, que pertencia a Sakura. Os dois nomearam a primeira de Ying e a segunda de Yang.

Depois de todas as compras concluídas, eles voltaram para o hotel carregados de pacotes. Nos próximos seis dias visitaram Londres, conhecendo todos os pontos turísticos, esperando por primeiro de setembro, quando embarcariam para a nova escola.

*****

Chegara o dia primeiro de setembro e todo o grupo andava pela estação de Londres, procurando pela plataforma 9³/4. Por mais que procurassem, eles não encontraram, até que algumas crianças passaram por eles carregando malões parecidos, alguns com gaiolas contendo corujas em cima. O grupo os seguiu, vendo a todos eles desaparecerem na coluna entre as plataformas nove e dez. Todos se olharam e decidiram imitar o que aquelas crianças fizeram. Touya tomou a dianteira e caminhou de encontro a coluna. Ele fechou os olhos e quando os reabriu, estava numa outra plataforma, onde havia uma placa: Expresso de Hogwarts. Pouco depois todos os demais se reuniram a ele. Sakura e Shaoran se despediram de seus familiares e amigos e embarcaram no trem, procurando por uma cabine. Eles passaram por uma repleta de rapazes ruivos, que pela aparência deviam ser irmãos, uma outra na qual um menino de óculos se sentava solitário, até que encontraram uma vazia, onde acomodaram suas coisas. Os dois se debruçaram na janela, acenando para seus familiares quando o trem começou a se locomover. Pouco depois, os dois se sentaram e ficaram se olhando, pois era a primeira vez que ficavam sozinhos desde o jantar onde receberam a notícia do noivado.

"Sakura, sobre aquele jantar, eu queria dizer que.... eu queria dizer.... eu queria dizer que fiquei muito feliz com o arranjo de nossos pais." Shaoran ficou muito vermelho ao terminar, e começou a olhar para o chão.

"Eu também, Shaoran. Eu fiquei muito feliz." Disse Sakura, também vermelha.

As palavras dela fizeram Shaoran levantar a cabeça, um enorme sorriso sendo visível no seu rosto.

"Verdade?"

"Verdade."

Com a confirmação dela, o garoto mexeu no bolso e retirou uma caixinha, de onde tirou uma aliança.

"Comprei isto esta semana, Sakura. Não é nossa aliança de noivado, ainda, pois esta te darei quando formos mais velhos, mas ela assinala nosso compromisso." E colocou a aliança no dedo anular da garota. Sakura percebeu que havia outra aliança na caixinha e também a colocou no dedo anular de Shaoran. 

Os dois aproximaram os rostos bem devagar e, quando seus lábios iam se tocar, ouviu-se uma voz.

"Que lindo! Meu descendente e minha sucessora trocando alianças! É uma cena tocante!"

Sakura e Shaoran saltaram de seus lugares devido ao susto que levaram e olharam para a porta, vendo Eriol ali parado com uma grande bagagem ao lado, sorrindo para eles.

"Eriol?" Perguntou Sakura.

"Hiiragizawa, o que você está fazendo aqui?" Perguntou um irado Shaoran.

Eriol entrou na cabine, arrumou suas coisas num canto e se sentou, antes de responder.

"Eu também vou estudar em Hogwarts. Nós três somos os alunos do programa de intercâmbio entre o Conselho da Magia Ocidental e o Conselho da Magia Oriental."

"Isto existe?" Perguntou Sakura.

"Sim, querida Sakura. A única diferença entre eles é que o Conselho Oriental procura não interferir tanto no que os bruxos que praticam este tipo de magia fazem, pois nossa magia depende muito mais de nós mesmos do que de poções. Como os dois conselhos vivem discutindo isto, resolveram criar um programa de intercâmbio. Com isto, nós três, que praticamos magia oriental, iremos estudar em Hogwarts, enquanto que outros três alunos, que teriam magia ocidental, irão estudar em XangLui, a melhor escola de magia do oriente."

"Como que eu nunca soube dela, Eriol?"

"Bem eles só iam te avisar no colegial, Sakura, porque tua magia é muito desenvolvida então não precisarias cursar o resto do primeiro grau lá. O mesmo vale para Li e para mim. Mas, para Hogwarts, teremos que começar da primeira série, junto com os outros alunos. Justamente por nossa magia ser mais poderosa e desenvolvida, nós fomos os escolhidos para sermos enviados a Hogwarts."

"Até aí tudo bem, Hiiragizawa. Eu posso entender como eu e Sakura viemos parar neste programa. Mas e quanto a ti? Pelo que eu saiba, tu moras na Inglaterra. Como podes estar sobre a regência do Conselho Oriental?"

"Simples, meu caro descendente. Venho de família japonesa e a magia que pratico é oriental, apenas por isto."

Sakura estava pensativa, pensando que algo não se encaixava, até que descobriu o que era.

"Por que então Touya não foi estudar nesta escola oriental?"

Eriol sorriu.

"Seu irmão recusou a vaga quando ela foi oferecida a ele, Sakura. Ele disse que queria ficar perto da família, ainda mais que sua mãe havia morrido há pouco tempo na época."

Enquanto conversavam, uma velha bruxa empurrando um carrinho bateu na porta da cabine, perguntando se eles queriam algo. Ao ouvir a palavra 'doces', Kero tratou de sair da mochila de Sakura onde estava escondido.

"EU QUERO!" Ele gritou.

A velha bruxa piscou ao enxergar o pequeno ser mágico. Eriol sorriu e fez os pedidos, pagando por eles por todos na cabine. Depois disto, começou a distribuir as guloseimas, antes de abrir a própria mochila e permitir que Spinel Sun saísse. Kerberos olhou para o outro guardião e esqueceu os doces momentaneamente, indo discutir com Spinel.

"Onde está Nakuru, Eriol?" Perguntou Sakura.

"Ela não quis vir, daí a deixei em casa. Ela quer terminar a escola e ir para a faculdade. E Yue?"

"Ele queria vir, mas Yukito não queria se separar de meu irmão, então deixei que ele ficasse no Japão."

A conversa morreu neste ponto. Shaoran estava morrendo de ciúmes de Eriol para querer conversar com ele. Então ele puxou Sakura para o seu lado e a abraçou possessivamente. Eriol percebeu isto, deu um sorriso e fingiu pegar no sono. Kero e Spi discutiram um pouco antes do último voltar para a mochila de seu mestre para dormir um pouco, enquanto Kerberos se empanturrava com o resto dos doces comprados por Eriol e que os garotos não tinham comido.

Quarenta e cinco minutos mais tarde ouviram o aviso que o trem chegaria em quinze minutos e que todos deveriam pôr suas vestes. Os três abriram seus malões e procuraram pelos uniformes da escola. Eles se trocaram e esperaram. Uma voz ecoou pelo trem: "Chegaremos em Hogwarts em cinco minutos. Por favor, deixem sua bagagem no trem, ela será levada à escola."

O trem lentamente parou e os três desembarcaram. Sakura levava Kero e o livro do Clow consigo, nos grandes bolsos dentro do uniforme escolar. Eriol também estava com Spinel no bolso. Na plataforma de desembarque, viram um homem muito alto e peludo gritando: "Alunos do primeiro ano. Primeiro ano, venham comigo."

Eles seguiram atrás de cerca de quarenta outros estudantes, que conversavam baixinho apontando para um garoto de óculos acompanhado de um menino ruivo mais a frente. Andaram um pouco e chegaram na beira de um lago, depois de uma curva, de onde enxergavam a imponente estrutura da escola.

"Quatro alunos por barco!" Ordenou o gigante.

Eriol, Sakura e Shaoran entraram num dos barcos, acompanhados por um outro garoto. Eles atravessaram o lago, passaram por baixo de uma cortina de hera e entraram em um túnel, que levava a um cais subterrâneo.

O grupo desembarcou e subiu por uma passagem aberta na rocha, chegando a um gramado úmido e macio à sombra do castelo, tendo apenas a lanterna do gigante como guia. Depois disto, todos subiram uma escada de pedra e pararam a frente de uma grande porta de carvalho, onde o gigante perguntou se todos estavam presentes, antes de bater três vezes na porta. De repente a porta se abriu e apareceu uma bruxa alta de cabelos negros e roupas verdes. O gigante anunciou:

"Estudantes do primeiro ano, professora Minerva McGonagall."

Sakura ouviu isto e sussurrou para Shaoran:

"Foi ela que me enviou a carta." Shaoran disse que ela também havia enviado a carta que recebera.

A professora olhou para os estudantes por alguns minutos, antes de se voltar para aquele homem enorme.

"Obrigada, Hagrid. Eu cuido deles daqui em diante."

Sakura e Shaoran se olharam. Então o nome daquele homem era Hagrid.

A professora abriu a grande porta de carvalho e fez um sinal para que todos os estudantes entrassem. Sakura e Shaoran entraram de mãos dadas, olhando para tudo com curiosidade. Podiam-se ouvir inúmeras vozes vindas de uma porta à direita deles. Os dois concluíram que os alunos restantes já haviam chegado na escola.

O grupo foi levado por McGonagall para uma sala vazia perto do saguão. Todos se apertaram lá dentro, esperando pelo que viria.

"Bem-vindos a Hogwarts.", começou a professora, continuando a falar em seguida, explicando que haveria um banquete de inicio de ano letivo, mas que antes haveria a seleção dos alunos para as casas que fossem mais condizentes com a personalidade de cada um, que seria uma espécie de família deles enquanto estivessem em Hogwarts. Depois de explicar mais sobre as casas, McGonagall saiu, dizendo aos alunos para permanecerem em silêncio enquanto esperavam que ela viesse buscá-los.

"Shaoran, será que nós vamos ficar na mesma casa?" Perguntou Sakura muito preocupada.

"Eu não sei, mas espero que sim." Respondeu o garoto.

"Eu não quero me separar de ti. Tem alguma coisa aqui que me dá arrepios."

Shaoran apertou a mão de Sakura tentando passar um pouco de confiança para ela, mesmo que ele também sentisse alguma coisa muito errada ali.

"Não se preocupem.", falou Eriol olhando para os dois, "Vocês tem personalidades tão parecidas que devem ficar na mesma casa.

Sakura e Shaoran suspiraram, esperando que a reencarnação de Clow estivesse certa. Foi quando todos na sala começaram a gritar. Sakura e Shaoran olharam para cima e viram o que havia assustado aos demais. Fantasmas. Uns vinte deles estavam passando pela parede dos fundos. Sakura começou a tremer de medo. Ela ia gritar quando Shaoran pôs a mão na boca dela.

"Shhh, Sakura. Eles estão passando reto, não vão nos fazer mal. Além disto, eu estou aqui para te proteger. Não vou deixar que nenhum deles te machuque."

"Eu também estou aqui, Sakura. Não vou deixar que nada te aconteça." Falou Eriol, com um sorriso nos lábios.

Shaoran olhou para ele com sua melhor carranca, antes de abraçar Sakura protetoramente.

"Não será necessário, Hiiragizawa. Eu posso cuidar de Sakura sozinho."

"Eu sei, Li. Mas, se precisares de ajuda, eu estarei aqui."

Foi quando ouviram a voz da professora novamente, mandando-os fazerem fila e a seguirem para a cerimônia de seleção.

Eles atravessaram o saguão e passaram por imensas portas duplas, que guardavam um enorme salão. Sakura se esqueceu do susto de antes enquanto olhava fascinada para o lugar, onde milhares de velas flutuantes iluminavam quatro mesas compridas repletas de estudantes sentados ao seu redor. Parecia não haver teto no aposento, pois só se enxergava o céu escuro e milhares de estrelas. No fundo do salão havia mais uma grande mesa, onde ficavam os professores. O grupo foi levado até a frente desta última mesa, onde foi colocado um banquinho na frente deles, que tinha um chapéu velho e pontudo de bruxo em cima. Pouco depois, o chapéu começou a cantar. Quando terminou, todo o salão aplaudiu, exceto, talvez, Shaoran, que ficou olhando desconfiado para o chapéu.

Sakura ouviu o aluno de cabelos ruivos cochichando com o outro de óculos e cabelos rebeldes que seu irmão tinha dito alguma coisa sobre lutar com um trasgo. Ela não fazia a mínima idéia do que era um.

"Shaoran, o que é um trasgo?" Perguntou.

Shaoran disse que não fazia a mínima idéia.

A professora McGonagall se adiantou com um grande pergaminho nas mãos.

"Quando eu chamar seus nomes, vocês colocarão o chapéu e sentarão no banquinho para a seleção. Anna Abbott!"

A menina se aproximou e fez o que foi dito. Pouco depois o chapéu disse Hufflepuff. Vários outros alunos foram chamados. Uma garota, Hermíone Granger, experimentava o chapéu neste momento. O velho chapéu lhe disse Gryffindor. 

"Eriol Hiiragizawa!" Chamou a professora.

Eriol se adiantou para colocar o chapéu, enquanto alguns alunos comentavam que tipo de sobrenome era aquele. Eriol sentou no banquinho com o chapéu na cabeça. Depois de algum tempo, o chapéu anunciou: "Gryffindor!"

"Sakura Kinomoto!" A professora chamou a seguir. Sakura sentiu Shaoran apertar sua mão antes de soltá-la. Enquanto se adiantava para colocar o chapéu, novamente ouviu alguns alunos comentando sobre seu nome. Ela pôs o velho chapéu na cabeça e sentou no banquinho. Novamente se fez um silêncio demorado.

"Difícil. Muito difícil decidir. Vejo muitas qualidades dentro de ti. Muita lealdade, justiça e sinceridade, mas também vejo ousadia e nobreza. Também existe coragem, principalmente quando as pessoas por quem te importas estão em perigo. Tens muito amor dentro de ti. Muita ingenuidade também. E muito, mas muito poder." Ponderava o chapéu, antes de decidir. "Gryffindor!"

Sakura se levantou sorrindo, antes de se dirigir para a mesa da casa para a qual fora escolhida e se sentar ao lado de Eriol. Shaoran olhou para o sorriso de boas vindas de Eriol para Sakura morrendo de ciúmes. Quase nem ouviu quando chamaram seu nome.

"Xiao Lang Li!"

Novamente ouviram murmúrios sobre o nome estranho aos demais. Shaoran se aproximou, colocou o chapéu e se sentou no banquinho.

"Outro difícil de decidir, é o terceiro hoje." Murmurou o chapéu. "Vejo determinação, teimosia, ingenuidade, lealdade, justiça, coragem e muito poder. Sinto um pouco de arrogância também, além de muita vontade de se provar. Poderias entrar em qualquer uma das casas."

Quando Shaoran ouviu isto, ficou branco. Só faltava ele ficar noutra casa longe de Sakura e deixá-la com Eriol. Ele começou a se concentrar em Gryffindor.

"Interessante, queres ir para Gryffindor. O amor pela menina fala mais alto que tudo. Então que seja assim." Falou novamente o chapéu, antes de anunciar: "Gryffindor!"

Shaoran quase deu um grito de alegria ao ouvir isto. Ele se dirigiu para a mesa em questão, onde foi recebido com aplausos pelos outros e com um lindo sorriso por Sakura. Ele sentou ao lado dela e pegou-lhe a mão de novo.

A seleção continuou, todos vendo os selecionados, até que o nome anunciado pela professora fez o salão de calar.

"Harry Potter!"

O menino de óculos e cabelos rebeldes de adiantou e colocou o chapéu, antes de sentar no banquinho. Novamente o chapéu demorou a decidir. Quando anunciou "Gryffindor!", a mesa onde estavam sentados explodiu em palmas, dois rapazes ruivos só diziam 'Ganhamos Potter!'. Sakura e Shaoran se olharam, sem entender o porquê de tanto alarde. Eriol olhou para os dois e disse que depois explicava. Harry Potter se aproximou da mesa e se sentou, sendo cumprimentado, em seguida, por um fantasma de gola fofa. Sakura quase gritou quando viu o fantasma sentado do lado de Shaoran, mas este fez-lhe sinal para ficar quieta, e colocou suas duas mãos sobre as dela, tentando acalmá-la.

Shaoran estava começando a achar que este seria um longo ano escolar, ainda mais com o medo que Sakura tinha de fantasmas.

Mais um garoto ruivo, Ron Weasley, foi mandado para Gryffindor e um último para Slytherin.

Terminada a cerimônia de seleção, o diretor da escola deu início ao banquete, batendo palmas e fazendo a comida aparecer nos pratos.

Sakura, Shaoran e Eriol começaram a comer, encantados com a quantidade e variedade de pratos. Foi quando ouviram uma voz:

"OBA! COMIDA!" Kero saiu de dentro do bolso de Sakura e se atirou num prato de docinhos de hortelã. Sakura e Shaoran tentaram pegá-lo, enquanto que os demais ocupantes da mesa olhavam para aquele ser estranho que nenhum deles conhecia. Eriol deu uma risada e retirou Spinel de seu bolso, permitindo a este que se reunisse ao banquete. Todos na mesa de Gryffindor olhavam para aqueles dois seres enquanto comiam, inclusive o fantasma residente da casa. 

Nick Quase Sem Cabeça, o fantasma oficial de Gryffindor, explicou aos novatos o porque de seu apelido, quase matando Sakura de medo no processo. Quando o jantar terminou, as sobras desapareceram dos pratos deixando-os limpos para receberem a sobremesa. Kero não pensou duas vezes antes de começar a comer as bombas de chocolate, fatias de torta de maça e muito sorvete. Um dos alunos finalmente perguntou quem eram aqueles seres.

Sakura e Shaoran se olharam, sem saber como explicar, mas Eriol tomou a palavra.

"Eles são seres mágicos. Eles tem como missão serem guardiões."

"E o que eles guardam?" Perguntou o menino que eles reconheceram como Ron Weasley.

"Bem, este aqui é Spinel Sun e ele é o meu guardião. O guloso é Kerberos e é o guardião de Sakura."

"Eu não sou guloso." Resmungou Kero através de sua boca cheia.

"Que legal! E eles são os únicos guardiões que existem? O outro garoto não tem um também?" Perguntou novamente Ron, desta vez apontando para Shaoran.

"Não, eu não tenho e nem preciso de um guardião." Falou Shaoran, antes de Eriol continuar a explicar.

"Existem mais dois guardiões. Ruby Moon é meu outro guardião, mas não está aqui, pois preferiu ficar em Londres. Sakura também tem mais um guardião, Yue, que também não veio e deve estar retornando para o Japão amanhã."

"Japão?" Perguntou outro rapaz, que se apresentou como Percy Weasley, monitor de Gryffindor.

"Sim, Sakura é do Japão e Shaoran é de Hong Kong. Eu sou da Inglaterra, mas venho de uma família japonesa."

"Agora entendi porque vocês tem nomes tão diferentes e difíceis de pronunciar. Mas o que vocês estão fazendo aqui em Hogwarts? A magia que vocês estudam lá é muito diferente da daqui. E como vocês entendem tão bem o inglês?" Perguntou Percy, intrigado.

"Nós fazemos parte do programa de intercâmbio entre os Conselhos da Magia Oriental e Ocidental, por isto viemos para Hogwarts. E quanto ao inglês, bem, eu moro na Inglaterra, e Sakura e Shaoran estão utilizando um feitiço tradutor."

"Mas estudar magia ocidental não vai prejudicar o aprendizado de vocês sobre magia oriental?"

Eriol abriu um grande sorriso, antes de olhar para Shaoran e Sakura. Os três se encararam por alguns momentos, antes que a reencarnação de Clow respondesse.

"Nós vamos continuar estudando um pouco de magia oriental aqui, mas nos dedicarmos a magia ocidental não irá nos atrapalhar, pois nós três já atingimos altos níveis no estudo de nossa própria magia."

A mesa de Gryffindor ficou em silêncio, principalmente os mais velhos, pois sabiam que isto significava que os três alunos estrangeiros já eram bruxos poderosos, apesar de serem tão novos. As outras três mesas tentavam imaginar o que havia feito com que a mesa de Gryffindor ficasse em tão completo silêncio. Pouco depois o assunto recomeçou, todos falando de suas famílias. Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol e Harry foram os únicos que não falavam sobre este assunto, apenas escutavam os outros.

Neste momento as sobremesas desapareceram, muito para a tristeza de Kero, que queria continuar a comer. Então o diretor de Hogwarts se levantou e o grande salão ficou em silêncio. Ele começou a dar os avisos de início de ano, falando sobre algumas normas da escola e dos lugares onde o acesso de alunos não era permitido. Quando terminou este assunto, ele olhou para a mesa de Gryffindor antes de continuar.

"Este ano o Conselho da Magia Ocidental, do qual o Ministério da Magia da Grã-Bretanha faz parte, criou, em parceria com o Conselho da Magia Oriental, um programa de intercâmbio de estudantes. Três estudantes daqui foram selecionados para estudarem magia oriental em XangLui, a melhor escola de magia do oriente, enquanto que três estudantes de lá vieram para cá estudar nossa magia. Eu recebi as fichas destes três alunos e fiquei impressionado que eles pudessem ter feito tantas coisas com tão pouca idade. Como são os três primeiros estudantes de intercâmbio da história de Hogwarts, vou falar rapidamente de cada um, apresentando-os a todos aqui. Peço que cada um se levante quando for chamado."

"Eriol Hiiragizawa!" Eriol levantou do banco para que todos pudessem vê-lo, dando um de seus melhores sorrisos e se curvando levemente.

"O Sr. Hiiragizawa é inglês mas vem de uma família japonesa e pratica magia oriental. Sakura Kinomoto!"

Sakura se levantou tímida, antes de se curvar em sinal de respeito e boas vindas.

"A Srta. Kinomoto é japonesa."

Vários garotos de outras mesas começaram a comentar o quanto Sakura era bonita, deixando Shaoran morrendo de ciúmes.

"Xiao Lang Li!"

Shaoran levantou com uma cara de poucos amigos, mas também se curvou, reconhecendo a apresentação.

"O Sr. Li é chinês, vindo de Hong Kong."

Shaoran se sentou novamente.

"Os três irão nos fazer alguns seminários sobre magia oriental durante o ano letivo, com demonstrações práticas. Agora, antes de encerrarmos, vamos cantar o hino de Hogwarts."

Sakura, Shaoran e Eriol ouviram a cacofonia de melodias com as quais se cantava o hino, pois cada um podia cantá-lo no ritmo que quisesse, com o andamento que quisesse. Depois que o diretor dispensou a todos, cada grupo seguiu para sua casa. Depois de subirem muitas escadas e andarem muitos corredores, chegaram a torra de Gryffindor. Para entrarem nela, era preciso dizer a senha para a mulher do quatro que escondia a porta. Sakura e Shaoran estavam encantados com os quadros, pois todas as suas imagens se moviam.

Quando passaram pelo retrato, chegaram a uma enorme sala de convivência. Pouco depois os alunos novos foram enviados para seus quartos. Sakura e Shaoran se abraçaram antes de se separarem para irem dormir, deixando os demais intrigados com esta atitude.

Shaoran e Eriol iriam dividir o quarto com mais cinco estudantes novos de Gryffindor. Eles encontraram suas bagagens ao lado de suas camas. Os demais caíram logo no sono, mas Eriol e Shaoran primeiro arrumaram suas coisas nos roupeiros, antes de colocarem seus pijamas e caírem nas camas.

Sakura estava em seu dormitório junto a outras três garotas que haviam vindo para Gryffindor. Ela também achou sua bagagem ao lado da cama. Ela arrumou rapidamente as coisas no roupeiro, pois não sabia se teria tempo no dia seguinte antes das aulas. Hermíone Granger fez a mesma coisa. Depois as duas se trocaram e se deitaram nas suas camas, que eram ao lado uma da outra. Kero se deitou na cama de Sakura. Antes de adormecer, ela ainda ouviu uma pergunta feita por Hermíone.

"Você é parente daquele rapaz chinês?"

"Não."

"Então por que vocês se abraçaram antes de irem dormir, e por que estavas sempre de mãos dadas com ele hoje? Vocês já se conheciam?"

"Eu já conhecia Shaoran sim. Nós já estudamos juntos no Japão e enfrentamos muitas coisas juntos. Bem, nós nos abraçamos e andamos de mãos dadas porque.... porque..."

"Já sei, vocês são namorados!" Disse Hermíone.

"Para falar a verdade, nós não somos apenas namorados, somos noivos."

Hermíone se sentou na cama e olhou para a nova colega espantada.

"Noivos? Mas tu não és mais velha do que eu!"

"Bem, é um casamento arranjado por nossos pais, mas nós não nos importamos, pois nos amamos muito."

"E vão se casar quando?"

"Não sei, acho que quando terminarmos a escola."

As duas conversaram mais um pouco, aprendendo um pouco uma sobre a cultura da outra, antes de não resistirem mais ao sono e dormirem.

*****

No dia seguinte a correria foi grande. Sakura acordou com Hermíone a sacudindo, dizendo que ela iria perder o café. A palavra 'café' fez Kero acordar de repente e começar a sacudir Sakura com força. A garota levantou, foi ao banheiro tomar um banho rápido e se arrumar, antes de sair junto com a nova amiga do dormitório. Na grande sala coletiva, encontrou Shaoran e Eriol a esperando para irem tomar café juntos. Depois de alguma procura, conseguiram encontrar o grande salão. Tomaram café rapidamente pois estava quase na hora da primeira aula.

A semana passou rápido, com aulas nos horários mais diversos, nos lugares mais esquisitos o possível. A pior aula para Sakura era a de História da Magia. Ela até gostava da matéria, pois era interessante descobrir o que havia acontecido no passado. O problema era o professor. O prof. Binns era a encarnação de todos os medos de Sakura, pois era o único fantasma que dava aulas na escola. Shaoran tinha que passar a aula inteira acalmando sua noiva.

Eriol, Sakura e Shaoran rapidamente fizeram amizade com vários alunos de Gryffindor, principalmente com os irmãos Weasley, Hermíone Granger, Harry Potter, Seamus Finnigan e vários outros. Eriol contou a Sakura e Shaoran porque todos sempre olhavam tanto para Harry e falavam tanto dele. 

Tanto Sakura quanto Shaoran sabiam o que era perder um dos pais muito cedo e o quanto era difícil ser apresentado a uma situação sobre a qual não tinham completo controle, Sakura quando havia sido escolhida como Card Captor e Shaoran como futuro líder de um dos mais poderosos clãs chineses. Ambos ficaram com pena de Harry por ter perdido seus pais tão cedo de forma tão trágica e por descobrir, de repente, que era famoso no mundo dos bruxos, mas não saber nem ao menos o porquê desta fama..

Na sexta-feira eles tiveram a primeira aula de Poções, com o professor Snape e os alunos de Slytherin. Sakura teve que segurar Shaoran muitas vezes para impedi-lo de brigar com o professor devido a maneira que este tratava Harry, além de ser grosseiro com os demais alunos de Gryffindor.

Naquela tarde, os três foram chamados a sala de Dumbledore. Quando lá chegaram, o diretor mandou que se sentassem. Por algumas horas eles discutiram sobre o conhecimento dos garotos de magia oriental. O diretor pediu para conhecer os guardiões e lamentou que Ruby Moon e Yue não tivessem vindo para a escola também. Dumbledore sabia tudo sobre Eriol ser a reencarnação de Clow, Sakura ser a Mestra das Cartas e Shaoran ser o futuro líder do clã Li, dizendo que respeitava os três como os já grandes feiticeiros que eram e pedindo a eles que fossem pacientes com o estudo da magia ali, que eles veriam passo a passo. Ele também pediu que os três evitassem mostrar seus poderes na escola, a não ser em situações extremas ou nos seminários que eles apresentariam para todos os outros alunos. 

O diretor disse a Sakura e aos rapazes o horário que eles teriam para praticarem sua magia para que esta não enfraquecesse e para treinarem artes marciais. Antes de os dispensar, Dumbledore perguntou se os currículos deles estavam completos, com todas as informações corretas, os entregando aos garotos para que eles revisassem. Os três os leram rapidamente. Eriol devolveu o seu dizendo que estava correto. Sakura e Shaoran se olharam e o garoto entregou o seu dizendo que havia uma modificação a fazer. Quando o diretor lhe perguntou qual, disse apenas que não era mais noivo de sua prima, mas sim de Sakura. Dumbledore corrigiu os currículos dos dois, acrescentando esta informação, antes de os dispensar, mandando-os se comportarem, o que fez com que ambos ficassem vermelhos.

*****

Cerca de uma semana depois os alunos do primeiro ano de Gryffindor tiveram sua primeira aula de vôo, em conjunto com os alunos de Slytherin. Eriol, Shaoran e Sakura ficaram bem no final do grupo, olhando para as vassouras que lhes foram entregues.

"Eu tenho que voar nisto?" Perguntou Shaoran indignado.

Sakura deu uma risada e disse para seu noivo.

"Eu também prefiro utilizar a carta Alada mas, como prometemos estudar magia ocidental, temos que fazer o que eles fazem."

Shaoran ia retrucar quando a professora de vôo, Madame Hooch, chegou. Ela mandou cada um ficar ao lado de uma vassoura, esticar a mão direita e dizer 'em pé'.

Todos os alunos começaram a fazer isto. A vassoura de Harry foi a primeira a levantar. Muitos outros continuaram tentando. Eriol olhou para Sakura e Shaoran, que observavam a turma, sorriu e simplesmente olhou para sua vassoura, que prontamente chegou a mão dele. Sakura e Shaoran se olharam e fizeram o que a professora disse. Eles foram prontamente atendidos pelas suas vassouras.

Depois que todos tinham as vassouras na mão, a professora ensinou-os como montar e como dar o impulso inicial para o vôo.

Um dos alunos de Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom, se assustou e sua vassoura disparou pelo ar sem controle algum. Já no alto o assustado menino escorregou da vassoura, batendo primeiro no parapeito de uma janela da escola antes de continuar caindo. A turma inteira estava apavorada quando ouviram algo diferente.

"Senhor dos ventos, venha!"

Um colchão de vento surgiu abaixo de Neville, terminando de amparar sua queda antes que ele chegasse ao chão. A professora correu para o aluno, mas o estrago já estava feito. O garoto quebrara um braço quando batera na guarda da janela. Vendo que Neville estava vivo, todos procuraram a fonte da ventania. Olhando mais para trás, viram um dos alunos do intercâmbio com uma espada enfeitada na mão, enquanto que os outros dois apenas olhavam para tudo. 

Harry percebeu que era Shaoran que estava segurando a espada. Ele ficou encantado, pensando que aquilo sim era magia. Neste momento ele viu que Shaoran se endireitou e, se concentrando por um segundo, fez sua espada virar um pingente em forma de esfera, que colocou no pescoço.

A professora Hooch disse que Shaoran pensara rápido e lhe agradeceu, dando 20 pontos para Gryffindor, antes de dizer que levaria Neville para a enfermaria, mandando a todos que ficassem afastados das vassouras. Quando ela se afastou, Draco pegou o Lembrol de Neville, que havia caído do bolso deste com a queda. Harry começou a discutir com Draco e este último subiu em sua vassoura e saiu voando. Harry foi atrás. Em seguida Draco jogou o Lembrol com força e Harry fez o possível para pegá-lo de volta, e conseguiu.

Pouco depois a professora McGonagall veio até o pátio e levou Harry com ela.

*****

Naquela noite os alunos de Gryffindor cercaram Harry para saber o que havia acontecido, mas este lhes disse que era surpresa. Quando todos perceberam que não conseguiriam descobrir nada com o rapaz, se voltaram para Shaoran, perguntando sobre a magia que ele utilizara para aparar a queda de Neville. Este respondeu que era uma mágica para controlar um dos elementos da natureza. Todos quiseram saber mais detalhes, principalmente de onde surgira aquela espada.

Shaoran, Sakura e Eriol se entreolharam, pensando no que Dumbledore lhes dissera, mas decidiram que apenas mostrar seus objetos mágicos não seria problema. Os três pediram aos demais para se afastarem um pouco e, um por um, convocaram suas armas mágicas.

Os alunos de Gryffindor olhavam fascinados para cada um que chamava sua magia. O primeiro foi Shaoran convocando sua espada. Em seguida, Sakura chamou seu báculo da estrela e, logo depois, Eriol chamou o seu báculo do sol e da lua. Todos queriam mais, mas os três disseram que eles teriam que esperar pelos seminários.

*****

Mais tarde, naquela noite, Sakura, Shaoran e Eriol voltavam do treino de artes marciais quando ouviram Pirraça gritando.

"ALUNOS FORA DA CAMA! ALUNOS FORA DA CAMA NO CORREDOR DO FEITIÇO!"

Os três se olharam, pensando que o aviso era para eles, mas não viram Pirraça em lugar nenhum. Além disto, eles tinham permissão do diretor para estarem fora da cama naquele horário. Foi quando viram quatro sombras correndo mais a frente. Shaoran e Eriol ouviram o barulho de alguém correndo e se esconderam nas sombras, puxando Sakura com eles. Pouco depois Filch passou correndo pelo corredor onde eles estavam seguindo os gritos de Pirraça. Enquanto o zelador conversava com o fantasma, Eriol e Shaoran começaram a andar silenciosamente rumo a torre de Gryffindor, levando uma atônita Sakura com eles.

Os três entraram na torre depois de dizerem a senha para a mulher do retrato e se sentaram num canto da sala, falando sobre os seminários que teriam que apresentar. Pouco depois a porta da torre novamente se abriu e alguns alunos entraram correndo, só parando para tomar fôlego quando já estavam dentro da torre. Os recém chegados não perceberam Sakura e seus amigos sentados num canto da sala, e começaram a falar do cachorro enorme que tinham encontrado numa sala onde haviam entrado para se esconder de Filch. Shaoran reconheceu Harry, Ron, Hermíone e Neville conversando e pensou que deviam ser eles os alunos fora da cama que Pirraça havia denunciado. Pouco depois os quatro foram dormir. Eriol e Shaoran se olharam, ambos pensando que devia haver muito mais por trás da presença daquele cachorro dentro das dependências da escola do que aparentava. Os dois acordaram Sakura, que estava cochilando, e foram dormir.

*****

Alguns dias depois, quando todos se reuniram para o café da manhã, chegaram as corujas com o correio. Seis enormes corujas largaram um enorme pacote na frente de Harry Potter. Todos no salão ficaram olhando. O garoto leu a carta que acompanhava o pacote, mas não o abriu. Quando todos estavam voltando a comer, outro grupo de corujas entrou no salão. Três delas traziam cartas, enquanto que outras quatro grandes corujas carregavam um enorme pacote. A coruja cor de areia de Eriol, para a qual ele ironicamente dera o nome de Clow, lhe entregou três cartas. Ying também tinha algumas cartas para Shaoran, uma das quais tinha o emblema do clã Li na frente. Sakura esperou Yang pousar ao lado dela e desamarrou as cartas que recebeu das patas desta. Uma carta era de Tomoyo, outra de seu pai e seu irmão, e havia uma terceira carta de Yukito. Neste momento as outras quatro corujas largaram o grande pacote na frente de Sakura, quase derrubando o prato desta no chão.

Sakura olhou para aquele pacote sem saber o que fazer, enquanto todo o salão olhava para ela.

"O que tem no pacote, Sakura?" Perguntou Shaoran curioso.

"Não sei, me deixa ver se descubro algo nas cartas."

Com isto ela abriu as cartas. Shaoran apenas ficou olhando-a, enquanto esperava. Ele viu Sakura ler a primeira carta e abrir um sorriso. Era a carta de Yukito, que lhe contava o que havia feito nos últimos dias, além de dar um relatório completo de tudo o que havia comido. No final da carta haviam algumas palavras de Yue, perguntando pela segurança de sua mestra. A segunda carta era a da família de Sakura. A garota sorria lendo a carta de seu pai, mas quando começou a ler a de Touya, a expressão dela começou lentamente a se modificar. Shaoran percebeu isto.

"O que foi, Sakura?"

"Eu já disse que não sou uma monstrenga!" Resmungou Sakura em japonês, para que apenas ela, Shaoran e Eriol soubessem qual era o assunto. A jovem se virou para seu amado antes de continuar. "Touya está apenas sendo ele mesmo e dizendo algumas coisas não muito agradáveis sobre ti, Shaoran." Com isto ela passou a carta para seu prometido, que rapidamente começou a lê-la, franzindo as sobrancelhas conforme prosseguia com a leitura.

Sakura passou à terceira carta, e começou a suar conforme lia o que Tomoyo havia escrito. Dentro da carta também haviam bilhetes de Rika, Naoko, Chiharu e Yamazaki, perguntando-lhe como era a nova escola. Claro que o bilhete de Yamazaki continha uma história sobre as escolas inglesas e as torturas aplicadas aos alunos para que estes aprendessem. Chiharu dizia no bilhete dela que era tudo mentira. Naoko pedia a Sakura que esta lhe mandasse cartas repletas de histórias de fantasmas na sua. Os quatro só sabiam que ela havia vindo estudar na Inglaterra, mas não sabiam nenhum detalhe da escola. Quando terminou a leitura, Sakura olhou receosa para o pacote.

"Então, Sakura, o que tem no pacote?" Desta vez foi Eriol que perguntou.

"Bem.... Tomoyo disse que estava triste de não poder mais fazer meus trajes de batalha, mas resolveu fazer algumas roupas novas aqui para a escola. Ela quer que eu as prove..."

Eriol e Shaoran se seguravam para não rir diante da expressão do rosto de Sakura ao pensar nos modelos de roupas que Tomoyo devia ter lhe mandado. Sakura não percebeu os dois contendo o riso e continuou a ler a carta, antes de olhar para eles com um leve sorriso nos lábios para terminar de contar o conteúdo da carta de Tomoyo.

"E ela também ficou muito feliz que vocês dois estivessem comigo e resolveu fazer alguns trajes para a escola para vocês também, que ela quer que vocês provem." Sakura mal conseguiu conter um sorriso quando viu os dois empalidecendo ao pensarem nos modelos de roupas que Tomoyo devia ter-lhes mandado.

A mesa de Gryffindor olhava para os três estudantes com absoluta confusão.

"Que língua é esta que vocês estão falando?" Perguntou Fred Weasley.

"É japonês." Respondeu Eriol com um sorriso.

O outro gêmeo Weasley, George, rapidamente pegou uma das cartas que haviam chegado para Sakura, a de Touya, e tentou lê-la, mas não conseguiu entender uma palavra.

"Como vocês conseguem ler isto? Para mim não passa de um monte de risquinhos."

Hermíone achou interessante este comentário e pediu para olhar a carta. Pouco depois ela levantou a cabeça determinada, devolveu a carta a Sakura e disse que iria a biblioteca ver se conseguia um dicionário e uma gramática de japonês para começar a aprender o idioma. Todos na mesa a ficaram olhando incrédulos enquanto ela se afastava do salão até a biblioteca.

*****

Na manhã do Dia das Bruxas a turma se dirigiu para a aula de feitiços com o professor Flitwick. Este havia prometido a todos que iria ensiná-los a fazerem objetos voarem. 

O professor separou a turma em duplas. Sakura e Shaoran se sentaram juntos, enquanto Eriol terminou como parceiro de Neville Longbottom, que parecia satisfeito com o arranjo. Harry foi trabalhar com Seamus Finnigan e Ron com Hermíone, apesar dos dois não estarem se falando há semanas.

"Agora não esqueçam daquele movimento de pulso que praticamos.", avisava Flitwick para a turma, retomando as aulas anteriores.

Os alunos começaram a seguir as instruções do professor. Eriol olhava calmamente para Neville, que tentava fazer a pena levitar, dando-lhe algumas sugestões sobre como segurar a varinha.

Shaoran olhava indignado para a varinha em sua mão.

"Eu ainda não compreendo porque tenho que usar isto."

"Shaoran, o professor disse que nós temos que usar as varinhas, então nós vamos fazer isto. Além do mais, eu acho a minha varinha muito bonitinha." Argumentou Sakura, dando a Shaoran um lindo sorriso.

O garoto ficou vermelho, mas não se convenceu.

"Eu ainda não gosto disto."

Eriol, sempre atento a conversa dos dois jovens, escolheu este momento para se intrometer.

"Meu caro Li, nem sempre gostamos de tudo o que acontece. Além disto, ia ser muito esquisito que você tentasse levitar uma simples pena utilizando uma espada."

"Cala a boca, Hiiragizawa. Não se meta onde não for chamado."

Eriol deu um sorriso, antes de se voltar para Neville, que naquele momento explodiu a pena que eles estavam utilizando. Pouco depois Harry começou a tentar abafar o fogo na pena que ele e Seamus estavam trabalhando com o chapéu.

Quando o professor entregou novas penas para as duas duplas, Sakura ficou observando Eriol levitar a pena na primeira tentativa que fazia. No outro lado da sala Hermíone fazia a mesma coisa. Então Sakura se voltou para Shaoran.

"Como Eriol é inteligente, ele já conseguiu fazer a pena levitar, assim como Hermíone."

Shaoran não chegou a ouvir o nome de Hermíone. O elogio que Sakura fizera a Eriol era tudo em que conseguia pensar. Rapidamente ele pegou sua varinha e começou a tentar fazer a pena levitar, sempre com pouco sucesso.

"Calma, Li.", disse Eriol com um sorriso, "Você tem que aprender a se controlar para que as coisas saiam certas."

Shaoran olhou para Eriol como se quisesse estrangulá-lo, antes de respirar fundo e tentar de novo, finalmente fazendo a pena levitar.

Sakura deu a Shaoran um olhar e um sorriso que o fizeram esquecer de tudo o mais. Então ela pegou sua varinha pronta para tentar.

"Vingardium Levio..." Começou a dizer, mas não conseguiu terminar. Quando ela fez o giro com o pulso, a varinha lhe escapou da mão, subindo alto no ar antes de descer e aterrissar na cabeça de Sakura com força, fazendo a garota cair da cadeira. Shaoran prontamente a acudiu.

"Pelo visto não é apenas com o bastão das práticas do clube das líderes de torcida que a Sakura se atrapalha." Falou uma voz abafada que vinha de dentro da mochila da menina.

"Cala a boca, bicho de pelúcia!", falou Shaoran, ignorando os protestos de Kero ao apelido para voltar sua atenção para Sakura. "Estás bem, Sakura?"

"Estou sim." Ela respondeu, antes de colocar a mão na cabeça sobre o lugar atingido pela varinha.

*****

Finalmente chegara a hora do tão esperado banquete de Dia das Bruxas. O salão principal havia sido decorado especialmente para a ocasião. Inúmeros morcegos vivos voavam pelo grande salão, enquanto as abóboras reluziam as faces que haviam sido esculpidas nelas, as velas dentro brilhando, dando-lhes uma aparência fantasmagórica.

Todos começaram a comer a deliciosa ceia que aparecera de repente nos pratos. Foi quando o professor Quirrell entrou correndo no salão, gritando que havia um trasgo nas masmorras. Dumbledore rapidamente ordenou aos monitores que levassem os alunos de volta para as salas comunais e aos professores que fossem procurar pelo trasgo.

Sakura, Shaoran e Eriol iam seguindo o grupo da Gryffindor quando a garota ouviu Harry e Ron falando de Hermíone, dizendo que ela não sabia do trasgo. Pouco depois os dois se afastaram do grande grupo para procurar Hermíone e avisá-la.

Sakura não pensou duas vezes antes de ir atrás deles. Ela estava preocupada com Hermíone, que fora a primeira amiga que fizera em Hogwarts. Shaoran não pensou antes de seguir Sakura e Eriol simplesmente foi atrás dos dois. 

Eles encontraram Harry e Ron dentro do banheiro das meninas, tentando acudir Hermíone, que gritava enquanto tentava escapar dos golpes do trasgo. Eriol rapidamente pôs um feitiço de invisibilidade em si mesmo, Sakura e Shaoran. Os três viram quando Harry se agarrou as costas do trasgo, tentando desviar a atenção deste de Hermíone encolhida num canto.

"Nós temos que ajudá-los!" Exclamou Sakura.

"Mas Dumbledore nos proibiu de usar magia oriental aqui." Retrucou Shaoran.

"Mas ele também permitiu que a utilizássemos se fosse necessário, como aquele dia na aula de vôo." Lembrou Eriol.

Sakura ignorou os dois e convocou seu báculo. Pouco depois ela se concentrou e duas cartas surgiram na mão dela. A garota estendeu uma das cartas para Shaoran.

"Vou usar a carta Tempo para congelar tudo por um instante. Quando isto acontecer, utilize Sono para pôr aquele bicho feio para dormir."

Shaoran e Eriol arregalaram os olhos a estas palavras de Sakura.

"É muito perigoso, Sakura. Tempo vai consumir todo o teu poder para tentar congelar tudo por aqui por alguns instantes!" Argumentou Shaoran preocupado.

"Ele está certo, Sakura. Parar o tempo ao redor de pessoas com magia envolve o uso de muita energia."

"Eu posso fazer isto. Será por apenas alguns instantes."

Shaoran percebeu que não adiantava argumentar e chamou sua espada, pronto para utilizar a carta Sono, enquanto Sakura fazia a invocação da carta Tempo.

Neste mesmo instante, dentro do banheiro, o trasgo tentava derrubar Harry de suas costas de todas as maneiras possíveis e estava quase conseguindo. Ron tentava desesperadamente ajudar e utilizou o feitiço estudado naquele dia na aula.

"Vingardium Leviosa!"

O feitiço finalmente fez efeito, levitando o bastão do trasgo, que pouco depois caiu na cabeça deste. O trasgo baqueou, não chegando a cair. Foi quando tudo congelou através da ação de Tempo.

Shaoran rapidamente utilizou Sono, que se dirigiu ao trasgo envolvendo-o com sua magia. Quando a carta retornou, os efeitos da carta Tempo cessaram, enquanto Sakura desmaiava.

Dentro do banheiro, Harry, Ron e Hermíone viram o bastão bater na cabeça do trasgo e este, depois de parecer que não ia cair, despencando no chão. Harry recolheu sua varinha, antes dele e Ron irem ver como Hermíone estava.

Eriol e Shaoran acudiam Sakura quando ouviram passos. Eriol rapidamente reforçou o feitiço de invisibilidade antes de Filch e os professores Quirrell e McGonagall passarem por eles e entrarem no banheiro, vendo todo o estrago que lá havia ocorrido e o trasgo desmaiado no meio do lugar.

Os recém chegados começaram a pedir explicações, mas Eriol e Shaoran não os ouviram. O jovem guerreiro ergueu sua amada nos braços enquanto ele e Eriol faziam o caminho de volta para a torre de Gryffindor, ainda invisíveis graças ao feitiço da reencarnação de Clow. Eriol desfez o feitiço sobre si mesmo rapidamente para dar a senha para o retrato da mulher gorda, antes deles entrarem na sala comunal. Os dois procuraram pelas companheiras de quarto de Sakura na sala repleta de estudantes e as encontraram conversando perto da lareira. Com isto os dois garotos se esgueiraram pela escadaria do dormitório feminino até o quarto do primeiro ano, onde deitaram Sakura na cama dela para que ela pudesse dormir e recuperar suas forças. Os dois retiraram o manto da escola da garota, deixando-a com a roupa que utilizava por baixo deste, retiraram a gravata, desabotoaram o colarinho e retiraram os sapatos dela, antes de fecharem as cortinas da cama. Shaoran esperou Eriol se afastar um pouco antes de dar um rápido beijo no rosto de Sakura, para em seguida sair do quarto.

*****

No dia seguinte Eriol e Shaoran esperavam por Sakura na sala comunal. Eles se sentiram aliviados quando ela finalmente apareceu, ainda com uma aparência cansada mas bem.

Os três seguiam em direção ao grande salão para o café da manhã quando encontraram com Dumbledore no corredor.

"Fico feliz que estejas bem, Srta. Kinomoto. Ainda mais depois de ontem." Disse o diretor com um brilho no olhar, antes de se afastar sorrindo.

Os três se olharam, imaginando se Dumbledore sabia do envolvimento deles com o episódio do trasgo no dia anterior, chegando a conclusão que sim.

*****

No outono finalmente chegara o dia da primeira partida do time de Quadribol de Gryffindor no campeonato de Hogwarts, e era justamente contra Slytherin, seus maiores adversários. Sakura observava Harry no café da manhã, percebendo que o garoto quase não comera nada, por mais que seus amigos insistissem. Ao lado de Sakura, Shaoran observava sua amada olhando para Harry, sentindo uma pontada de ciúmes. 

Shaoran não podia evitar estes ciúmes. Ele apenas sabia que eles eram exatamente a mesma emoção que sentia quando Sakura sorria para Eriol. O garoto também não negava que detestava a maneira como Malfoy olhava para Sakura quando achava que ninguém estava prestando atenção, mas no momento ele não podia fazer nada contra isto, porque o Slytherin ainda não havia feito coisa alguma pela qual Shaoran pudesse se entender com ele sem que com isto Sakura ficasse brava. Ele suspirou e se levantou para acompanhar seus colegas ao campo de Quadribol.

Os três estudantes do programa de intercâmbio se acomodaram no alto de umas das torres do campo, junto aos seus colegas de casa, esperando pela entrada dos times em campo. Pouco depois os dois times entraram, montados em suas vassouras. 

Sakura, Shaoran e Eriol olhavam fixamente para o jogo, pois era a primeira vez que qualquer um deles via uma partida de Quadribol. Lee Jordan, o narrador da partida, se exaltava nos comentários feitos aos jogadores de Gryffindor, sua casa, sempre sendo reprimido por McGonagall. Sakura ficava cada vez mais emocionada observando a partida, se lembrando dos seus dias no Clube das Lideres de Torcida em Tomoeda. Foi quando Angelina marcou o primeiro ponto para Gryffindor. Neste instante Sakura não se agüentou e começou a pular nas arquibancadas, como fazia antes no Japão, gritando alto, atraindo a atenção de muitos antes de perceber o que estava acontecendo e parar, se desculpando envergonhada.

O time de Gryffindor marcou novamente, ampliando a diferença do placar. Tudo parecia ir bem quando Harry Potter começou a perder o controle de sua vassoura. No inicio poucos perceberam, até que a vassoura começou a balançar precariamente. 

Sakura apertou com força a mão de Shaoran, com medo pelo seu amigo.

"Isto está sendo provocado pela ação de magia." Sussurrou Eriol para seus amigos.

"Então pode ser parado por magia também." Falou Sakura, pronta para convocar seu báculo e utilizar a carta Escudo para interromper a magia que atacava a vassoura de Harry.

"Não, Sakura!", disse Shaoran a sua prometida, sabendo exatamente o que ela pretendia fazer, "O Escudo vai interromper a magia sim, mas não vai permitir que Harry continue jogando."

"Além disto, me parece que Hermíone já está resolvendo isto.", disse Eriol, apontando para a garota que subia na torre reservada aos professores, pronta a resolver o problema, "Se o que ela fizer não der certo, nosso amigo Li aqui sempre pode convocar sua magia do vento e apará-lo antes que ele atinja o chão, como ele fez com Neville."

Pouco depois as vestes do Professor Snape pegaram fogo, causando grande comoção, e permitindo que Harry reassumisse o controle da sua vassoura. O garoto se lançou num vôo veloz em direção ao chão. Todos observaram quando ele pareceu vomitar, tossindo o pomo de ouro. Todos olharam pasmos antes de começarem a comemorar a vitória de Gryffindor na partida.

Harry não ficou para a comemoração. Hagrid o arrastara para seu casebre e lhe preparara um chá bem forte, na companhia de Hermione e Ron. Nenhum deles percebeu que havia alguém nas sombras escutando a conversa deles.

*****

O Natal se aproximava em Hogwarts. A professora McGonagall passou uma lista onde os alunos que não iriam para casa nas festividades deveriam assinar. Sakura e Shaoran assinaram na hora, já que suas famílias moravam muito longe dali. Eriol assinou também, dizendo com um sorriso que passar o Natal com seus amigos seria muito divertido. Shaoran não gostou do sorriso de Eriol, pois lhe parecia que a reencarnação de Clow estava aprontando alguma coisa.

Depois que todos os alunos partiram para suas casas, a torre de Gryffindor ficou quase vazia. Harry, os irmãos Weasley e mais uns quatro alunos, além de Sakura, Shaoran e Eriol foram os que ficaram na escola durante o recesso de duas semanas. Os três últimos continuaram seus treinos discretamente, para não correrem o risco de terem platéia.

No dia de Natal, Sakura acordou e encontrou uma grande pilha de presentes aos pés de sua cama. Só ela havia ficado no dormitório feminino do primeiro ano. A garota rapidamente começou a abrir os presentes. Enquanto ela estava envolvida nesta tarefa, Shaoran e Eriol entraram no quarto dela carregando seus pacotes.

"Feliz Natal, Sakura!" Cumprimentou Eriol, se sentando numa das camas.

"Feliz Natal!" Disse Shaoran corado, se aproximando para dar um rápido beijo no rosto de sua amada. "Viemos abrir nossos presentes contigo." Completou antes de se sentar ao lado de Sakura na cama dela.

"Feliz Natal para vocês!" Respondeu risonha a garota, antes de retribuir o beijo que Shaoran lhe dera com um seu próprio.

Os três continuaram a abrir os presentes, nenhum deles se importando com os pijamas que ainda usavam. Tomoyo mandara para todos trajes de combate que tentavam imitar as vestes de bruxos que eles haviam comprado no Beco Diagonal. Fujitaka mandara cinco pacotes de comida japonesa, além de doces, um para cada uma das crianças e também para Kero e Spinel. Junto haviam vários cartões feitos pelos colegas de escola de Tomoeda. Touya e Yukito também enviaram presentes, apesar de Shaoran apenas haver recebido um cartão cheio de ameaças de seu futuro cunhado. Yelan Li mandara livros de magia para os três e mais comida para os dois guardiões. Shaoran também recebera mais cartas de seu clã, mas todas tinham aspecto de serem oficiais. Até Kaho Mizuki e Nakuru enviaram algo, apesar de Sakura não ter conseguido descobrir o que era o presente de Nakuru, pois nunca vira nada igual antes. Sakura deixara para abrir os pacotes de Eriol e Shaoran por último. De Eriol ela recebeu uma linda capa para usar por cima de seu traje da escola. A garota rapidamente agradeceu com um sorriso, vendo que Eriol também examinava o kit para polir a varinha mágica que ela lhe dera. Quando abriu o pacote de Shaoran, Sakura encontrou um belo unicórnio de pelúcia, ao qual abraçou feliz, antes de dar outro beijo no rosto de seu amor, deixando-o vermelho.

Shaoran ficou muito satisfeito ao ver Sakura abraçada ao unicórnio que escolhera especialmente para ela e abriu o pacote que ela lhe dera, encontrando duas mantas feitas por ela mesma, uma toda verde com a figura de um lobo na ponta, e outra com as cores de Gryffindor. Ele tinha certeza que iria usar muito seu presente, ainda mais que este fora feito pelas delicadas mãos de Sakura....

*****

O almoço de Natal estava delicioso. Todos comeram com gosto as inúmeras delícias colocadas na mesa. Kero espantou a todos com a sua capacidade de comer sem parar, como se fosse um buraco sem fundo.

"Ele sempre come deste jeito?" Perguntou Percy Weasley, olhando fascinado para o guardião.

Sakura deu um sorriso amarelo antes de responder.

"Sim. Acho que o único que rivaliza com ele é Yukito."

"Quem é Yukito?" Perguntou curioso Harry.

"Yukito é um grande amigo de meu irmão, e é também a forma falsa de Yue, meu outro guardião."

Depois que todos terminaram de comer, começaram a estourar bombinhas de bruxo, que além de fazerem muito barulho, também soltavam brinquedos e camundongos. Um dos camundongos caiu bem em cima da cabeça de Sakura, que começou a gritar antes de se atirar no pescoço de Shaoran, que ficou muito vermelho. Os gêmeos Weasley começaram a mexer com o jovem chinês por causa de Sakura, deixando a este mais vermelho ainda.

Realmente, foi uma festa de Natal que dificilmente qualquer um deles esqueceria.

*****

No final de janeiro finalmente se aproximara o dia da primeira palestra dos alunos do intercâmbio para a escola sobre magia oriental e artes marciais. Sakura e Eriol pediram permissão a Dumbledore para chamarem seus outros guardiões até Hogwarts para auxiliá-los na palestra. O diretor concordou com um sorriso.

Alguns dias depois Shaoran, Sakura e Eriol, acompanhados por Spinel, Kero e pelo próprio diretor foram até a estação de Hogsmead esperar pelo expresso de Hogwarts que trazia Yukito e Nakuru como passageiros. Depois do esperado reencontro, todos voltaram para a escola.

Yukito e Nakuru ficaram nos quartos de hóspedes esperando pelo dia seguinte onde ocorreria a aguardada palestra.

Na manhã seguinte o campo de quadribol estava lotado. Todos os alunos das quatro casas de Hogwarts, juntamente com todos os professores compareceram a tão esperada palestra que os alunos estrangeiros insistiram que fosse realizada ali fora ao invés do grande salão para terem mais espaço físico para as demonstrações práticas. Todos os presentes estavam super curiosos sobre o que eles testemunhariam naquele dia. Pouco depois a curiosidade deles começou a ser satisfeita ao verem Sakura, Shaoran e Eriol se dirigindo para o centro do campo acompanhados por outras duas pessoas que ninguém, exceto Dumbledore, conhecia.

Todos começaram a murmurar surpresos. Queriam saber quem eram aqueles dois desconhecidos e por que os estudantes estrangeiros estavam com aquelas roupas estranhas. Sakura estava usando um dos trajes de batalha feitos por Tomoyo, que seguia o estilo das roupas do clã Li, exceto que em rosa. Shaoran utilizava seu tradicional traje verde e Eriol usava sua indumentária de mago Clow. Este último subiu até a cabine que sempre era ocupada pelo comentarista das partidas de quadribol e se dirigiu a expectativa platéia, começando a explicar os princípios gerais da magia oriental, entre eles os princípios do Ying e Yang e a Teoria dos Cinco Elementos.

"A teoria dos Cinco Elementos é uma teoria da China antiga onde todas as coisas são compostas por cinco elementos: fogo, terra, água, madeira e metal. Há duas relações entre eles, conhecidas como o ciclo da construção e o ciclo da destruição. A madeira, por exemplo, extrai sua vida da terra. É um dos aspectos do ciclo da destruição, já que as plantas nascem da terra...."* Dizia a reencarnação de Clow à multidão que o ouvia.

Harry e Ron prestavam atenção no que o rapaz falava, apesar de ambos estarem começando a ter dor de cabeça tentando entender os princípios da magia oriental. Perto deles, Hermíone anotava tudo o que era dito furiosamente em um pergaminho, tentando não perder nada, murmurando que era tudo muito interessante e que mais tarde procuraria alguns livros na biblioteca sobre o assunto.

Depois de quase uma hora de explicações sobre os princípios fundamentais da magia oriental, Eriol anunciou a todos que Sakura e Shaoran iriam fazer a demonstração prática da utilização da magia oriental.

Até este momento Sakura, Shaoran, Nakuru e Yukito estavam sentados em cadeiras estrategicamente colocadas no campo, ouvindo Eriol. Eles haviam chegado ao acordo que era melhor deixar as explicações e os comentários com a reencarnação de Clow, que gostava muito de fazer este tipo de coisa. Quando Eriol anunciou a parte prática, os quatro levantaram e foram para o meio do campo, parando a alguma distância um do outro. Eriol anunciou que, para o exercício que eles iriam fazer, ele iria criar alguns oponentes que Sakura, juntamente com Shaoran e os guardiões, iriam ter que derrotar.

"Como ele pode criar oponentes?" Perguntou Ron cheio de descrença. 

"Espere e veja, seu apressado." Respondeu Hermíone, puxando outra folha de pergaminho da mochila para fazer mais anotações sobre tudo o que visse.

"Vocês também não deveriam estar anotando?", perguntou olhando para Ron e Harry, que não tinham nada nas mãos, "Se depois tivermos que entregar um relatório sobre a palestra, vocês não terão material para consultar sobre o que foi dito."

"Nós sempre poderemos perguntar a eles o que aconteceu aqui. Tenho certeza que ou Sakura ou Eriol terão o maior prazer em nos explicar de novo." Disse Ron para sua colega, que olhou para ele e rolou seus olhos exasperada.

Harry não se meteu na discussão dos dois. Tudo o que estava acontecendo no campo era muito interessante, ainda mais o jeito com que Sakura estava se posicionando agora, com Shaoran um pouco mais afastado ao lado dela, mas ainda bem perto para ajudá-la.

Diante de todos nas arquibancadas, Sakura convocou seu báculo mágico, fazendo o seu símbolo de poder brilhar embaixo de seus pés. Na cabine do locutor, Eriol fazia a mesma coisa, atraindo a atenção de muitos presentes, enquanto Shaoran convocava sua espada. Pouco depois, a voz da encarnação de Clow foi ouvida por todo o campo, enquanto dois símbolos de poder surgiam sobre dois seres presentes no campo.

"Revelem suas verdadeiras formas! Spinel Sun! Ruby Moon!"

Muitas exclamações foram ouvidas quando duas figuras aladas apareceram no meio do campo. Onde antes estava a mulher apareceu uma figura com longos cabelos e asas de borboleta. Perto dela, uma imponente pantera negra que também tinha asas de borboleta surgiu. 

Enquanto todos olhavam fascinados, mais dois símbolos de poder surgiram. Pouco depois podiam ser vistos uma altiva figura de um ser parecido com um anjo, de asas muito alvas, e um grande leão dourado, com asas magníficas.

Para muitos dos estudantes apenas esta parte da palestra já teria valido a pena por aquele dia. Os olhos de Harry e Ron estavam arregalados, ambos olhando para os quatro seres alados mais abaixo. 

Inesperadamente surgiram quatro gigantescos monstros na quadra. Cada um dos monstros era inspirado em dos elementos da natureza. Enquanto todos na platéia prendiam a respiração observando as inesperadas aparições, Sakura chamou sua magia e a carta Salto. Rapidamente pequenas asinhas surgiram nas canelas da garota. Ela e Shaoran se olharam e, exatamente na hora em que o monstro de pedra ia atingi-los eles saltaram, um para cada lado. Shaoran posicionou sua espada e Sakura chamou a carta Espada. Neste meio tempo os quatro guardiões começaram a batalhar com os outros monstros. Kerberos disparava suas rajadas de fogo contra o monstro feito de água. Yue e Ruby Moon começaram a concentrar seus cristais contra um grande pássaro e Spinel Sun começou a distrair um lagarto alado feito de fogo.

Eriol fora cuidadoso e erguera uma redoma protetora invisível ao redor da quadra, para que os golpes não atingissem os estudantes. A reencarnação de Clow estava parada no mesmo lugar onde fizera os pronunciamentos anteriores, se concentrando para manter os monstros que criou.

Sakura e Shaoran investiram ao mesmo tempo contra o monstro de pedras, partindo-o ao meio com suas espadas. A platéia começou a aplaudi-los. Hermíone tentava anotar a maneira como os Card Captors se moviam e agiam, mas eles eram mais rápidos do que ela escrevendo.

"Será que eles me ensinam isto?" Perguntou Ron, boquiaberto.

Quando a primeira criatura caiu Shaoran se juntou a Spinel Sun usando seu elemento água para atacar o lagarto de fogo. Sakura se juntou a Kerberos na luta contra o ser de água. Ela se firmou no chão e recolheu as cartas Salto e Espada, antes de invocar outra carta. Ela a jogou para cima e a acertou em cheio com o báculo.

"Fogo!"

Uma criatura de fogo saiu da carta e envolveu o ser de água, até apagá-lo.

A garota olhou em volta e viu que Yue e Ruby Moon tinham quase terminado com o pássaro. Sakura chamou outra carta para ajudá-los.

"Vento!"

A carta Vento formou correntes ao redor do pássaro já enfraquecido, o derrubando e nocauteando. Restava apenas o lagarto de fogo.

Shaoran mesclava seu elemento água com seu elemento vento para enfraquecer a criatura, enquanto Spinel Sun tentava atingi-lo.

Sakura separou duas cartas e as jogou no ar, acertando-as com o báculo.

"Vento! Água!"

Seu símbolo mágico começou a aparecer embaixo dos seus pés, mas começou a desvanecer. Neste momento Shaoran colocou suas mãos por cima das de Sakura segurando o báculo e entre os dois liberaram as cartas elementais, que envolveram o lagarto incandescente o apagando e destruindo e encerrando a demonstração.

A voz de Eriol foi ouvida novamente, tirando a todos na platéia de seu estupor diante do que haviam testemunhado.

A reencarnação de Clow apresentou os guardiões, explicando as funções deles e abriu espaço para perguntas.

Hermíone foi a primeira a levantar a enviar uma pergunta, querendo saber o que eram aquelas cartas que Sakura manejara com tanta habilidade.

"São cartas mágicas criadas há muito tempo pelo mago Clow. Sakura é a nova mestra delas e as modificou com seus próprios poderes para fortalece-las."

Seguiram questões sobre a maneira como Shaoran e Sakura se movimentavam, qual tipo de magia Shaoran havia utilizado, como Eriol havia criado os monstros, como ninguém havia visto os guardiões até aquele momento e muitas outras. Depois de mais uma hora Eriol agradeceu a presença de todos naquela manhã e lhes desejou uma boa tarde, se curvando à platéia da mesma maneira que Shaoran e Sakura.

Dumbledore se dirigiu ao meio do campo onde os estudantes estrangeiros haviam se reunido.

"Estão todos bem?" Perguntou preocupado o diretor.

"Sakura está esgotada. Ela utilizou muitas cartas hoje, principalmente as elementais. Eu tive até que ajudá-la com a última invocação." Respondeu Shaoran.

"Eu estou bem, só preciso me sentar um pouquinho." Disse a garota, recebendo em resposta um olhar atravessado do jovem chinês que dizia que ele não acreditava nela.

"Quem sabe uma passagem pela área hospitalar seja aconselhada então." Falou o diretor.

Shaoran já ia concordar quando percebeu que Sakura não queria chegar nem perto da enfermaria.

"Não, acho que eu só preciso me deitar um pouquinho depois de comer alguma coisa."

"Vou dispensá-los das aulas da tarde para que todos vocês descansem. Vamos almoçar então. Os guardiões são meus convidados."

Os quatro guardiões voltaram a suas falsas formas e seguiram a todos para dentro da escola, se dirigindo ao salão para o almoço. Lá chegando foram assaltados por muitas perguntas por parte dos estudantes e, depois do almoço, dos professores.

*****

Algumas semanas depois Eriol, Sakura e Shaoran saiam da sala de treinamento tarde da noite quando ouviram ruídos vindos da escadaria que era o caminho para a torre mais alta do castelo. Os três começaram a seguir este ruído em silêncio, ocultos pelo feitiço de invisibilidade de Eriol. Eles chegaram ao alto da torre bem a tempo de verem Hermíone e Harry saindo debaixo de uma espécie de capa juntamente com um caixote que se movia. Neste momento quatro jovens desconhecidos desceram até a torre em suas vassouras. Foi quando descobriram que dentro do caixote havia um dragão.

Pouco depois os quatro rapazes montados em vassouras seguiam seu rumo com um dragão preso entre eles e Harry e Hermíone desceram da torre deixando a capa para trás. Eriol e Shaoran se apressaram em segui-los, enquanto Sakura juntava a capa esquecida.

O primeiro grupo mal havia terminado de descer a escadaria quando se encontraram com o zelador Filch. Eriol, Shaoran e Sakura perceberam o que estava acontecendo e ficaram para trás, ocultando sua presença dos demais. Quando Filch levou os estudantes, agora acompanhados por Neville Longbotton para o escritório da professora McGonagall, os estudantes estrangeiros voltaram para a torre de Gryffindor.

No dia seguinte Sakura e os rapazes, junto com todos os outros Gryffindors, ouviram falar da perda de 150 pontos e da detenção que Harry, Hermíone e Neville receberam.

*****

Eriol e Shaoran estavam na sala comunal conversando sobre estranhas energias que eles vinham sentindo nos últimos dias, sentados num canto afastado. Eles podiam ouvir Ron roncando no sofá enquanto esperava por Harry, Hermíone e Neville que estavam na detenção com Hagrid. Os dois ficaram quietos quando ouviram a porta da sala comunal sendo aberta e seus colegas chegando. Neville seguiu para o dormitório enquanto os outros dois acordavam Ron e lhe contavam tudo o que havia acontecido na Floresta Proibida. Shaoran e Eriol ouviram com cuidado, procurando encaixar o que ouviam da narrativa com os sentimentos que os dois vinham tendo nos últimos dias. Eriol contou sobre a conversa que ele ouvira de Harry e seus amigos na cabana de Hagrid depois do jogo contra Slytherin. A reencarnação de Clow e o futuro líder do clã Li não estavam gostando nada dos presságios que eles estavam testemunhando.

Mais tarde, naquela noite, quando Harry foi se deitar, ele encontrou sua capa de invisibilidade em cima de sua cama, acompanhada de um bilhete: _Por via das dúvidas._

*****

Os exames de final de ano letivo de Hogwarts foram chegando. Sakura ainda tinha problemas com História da Magia, pois morria de medo do professor. Ela também tinha alguns problemas com Poções, pois tinha medo de certos ingredientes. Mas ela era muito boa em cortar e misturar tudo.

Shaoran ainda não gostava das aulas de vôo. Para ele voar numa vassoura era algo indigno do futuro líder do clã Li. E ele também andava muito irritado com Eriol, que tinha por hábito passar a maior parte do tempo sorrindo para Sakura.

Eriol não estava tendo problema nenhum com as provas, apesar de achar que as aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas eram uma piada. O professor, sem dúvida alguma, era hilário, apesar de a Reencarnação de Clow sentir que haviam mais coisas sobre o professor Quirrel do que eles podiam perceber.

Eriol e Shaoran passaram várias noites debatendo sobre todos os acontecimentos estranhos que estavam ocorrendo, muitas vezes acompanhados por Sakura. Os três notaram que Harry esfregava sua testa com freqüência, sempre com a mão em cima de sua cicatriz, como se esta estivesse doendo.

Depois de levantarem várias hipóteses sobre os acontecimentos, resolveram que eles iriam vigiar de perto Harry e seus amigos, pois parecia que o garoto tinha grande tendência em encontrar problemas.

Nenhum dos três nem ao menos cogitou em relatar a Dumbledore suas observações.

E foram se revezando na tarefa de vigiar Harry Potter. Kero e Spinel também foram encarregados de ajudar nisto, com ordens para não serem vistos.

Era a vez de Shaoran seguir o garoto-que-viveu quando este foi com Hermíone e Ron até a cabana de Hagrid, onde começaram a perguntar a este sobre a aquisição do ovo de dragão e sobre Fuffly. Shaoran ouviu toda a conversa e começou a juntar as peças do quebra-cabeças na sua mente. Ele se afastou rápida e silenciosamente e foi procurar Sakura e Eriol para compartilhar sua descoberta.

Depois que ele os encontrou e contou a conversa que ouvira, os três começaram a planejar o que fariam a seguir para tentar ajudar seus amigos.

*****

Naquela noite eles se reuniram na sala com seus trajes de combate, ocultos pelo feitiço de invisibilidade de Eriol. Sakura havia ordenado a carta espelho que fizesse cópias dos três, que ficaram no lugar deles nas camas, fingindo que estavam dormindo.

Pouco depois que a vigília deles começou, eles perceberam Neville esperando silenciosamente em um canto. Harry, Ron e Hermíone estavam sentados em um dos sofás, esperando por algo também.

Depois de algum tempo Lee Jordan se levantou e foi dormir. Agora só havia mais sete estudantes na sala, sendo que três deles estavam invisíveis.

Harry levantou do sofá e correu até seu dormitório, voltando pouco depois. Ele e seus amigos iam saindo pela porta quando Neville os interrompeu, questionando sobre onde eles iam. Ron e Neville começaram a discutir quando Hermíone lançou em _Petrificus Totalis_ no garoto, o imobilizando, antes deles saírem da sala comunal.

Sakura, Shaoran e Eriol seguiram atrás silenciosamente. Eles não podiam ver os outros estudantes que estavam embaixo de uma capa de invisibilidade, mas sabiam para onde eles estavam indo: a parte proibida do corredor do terceiro andar. 

Os estudantes estrangeiros sabiam que estavam corretos quando viram Pirraça conversando com algo ou alguém invisível. Sakura quase gritou quando viu o _Poltergeist_, mas Shaoran foi mais rápido e colocou sua mão sobre a boca dela.

Eles continuaram em frente quando Pirraça se afastou. Quando chegaram ao corredor do terceiro andar, viram Harry e seus amigos saindo de debaixo da capa, e Harry começando a tocar uma flauta, antes de passá-la para Hermíone quando ele pulou por um alçapão, seguido em seguida por Ron e então pela garota, deixando Fuffly latindo para o alçapão.

"Pelo visto o cão só dorme com música." Falou Sakura.

"E nós não temos nenhum piano aqui para que Hiiragizawa possa tocar." Falou sarcástico Shaoran, antes de receber uma cotovelada de Sakura.

Eriol sorriu e fez seu báculo brilhar levemente, fazendo a harpa caída ao chão começar a emitir uma linda melodia. Pouco depois Fluffly dormia profundamente.

Os três atravessaram o alçapão, caindo numa planta que logo começou a se enroscar neles.

"É visgo do diabo." Disse Shaoran, que sempre prestava muita atenção nas aulas de Herbologia.

"Como nos livramos disto?" Perguntou Sakura, que já tinha a planta enroscada nas duas pernas.

"Precisamos de muita luz." Respondeu Eriol.

Sakura então puxou uma carta, soltou seu báculo da planta e a atingiu em cheio.

"LUZ!"

Um intenso clarão seguiu estas palavras, fazendo com que a planta os soltasse. Sakura rapidamente selou a carta e eles seguiram em frente.

Pouco depois chegaram em outra câmara, onde dezenas de chaves aladas voavam. Duas vassouras estavam abandonadas em um canto, perto de uma porta fechada.

"Eu odeio estas vassouras." Resmungou Shaoran.

"Precisamos da chave desta porta." Falou Eriol. Neste momento eles ouviram um grande ruído vindo da próxima câmara, atrás da porta.

"Não vai dar tempo de pegar a chave. Vamos usar uma passagem mais direta." E enquanto dizia isto, Sakura puxou outra carta de seu bolso, antes de a atingir com o báculo: "ATRAVÉS!"

Logo os três passaram através da porta, sendo recebidos do outro lado pela visão de Ron desmaiado e várias peças de xadrez gigantescas destruídas. Eles rapidamente checaram o garoto antes de subir no tabuleiro. Quando eles iam começar a andar, os peões do outro lado do tabuleiro se mexerem lhes cortando a passagem.

"Eles querem que a gente jogue." Falou Sakura.

"Não temos tempo para isto. Já encontramos Ron ferido e não quero nem pensar em como estão os outros. Ainda mais que eu sinto uma presença malévola a frente." Falou Shaoran.

"O jeito impedirmos nossos oponentes de se mexerem para que possamos passar, ou destruí-los." Disse Eriol.

"Eu voto por congela-los." Disse Sakura puxando outra carta, antes de prosseguir, "Eu preciso que vocês os acertem com água."

Shaoran e Eriol fizeram exatamente isto, disparando água nas peças gigantescas de xadrez, enquanto Sakura chamava a nova carta: "CONGELAR!"

Pouco depois todas as peças estavam imóveis, completamente congeladas, apesar de estarem lutando para se libertar.

"Vamos logo!" Disse Shaoran, puxando Sakura e sendo seguido por Eriol.

Na câmara seguinte eles foram recebidos pela visão e o fedor de um trasgo desmaiado. Quando se aproximaram da porta, ela se abriu e Hermíone saiu correndo. A garota não os viu pois Eriol não havia retirado o feitiço que os deixava invisíveis para todos menos para eles mesmos.

Os três a viram voltar para o salão onde estava o tabuleiro de xadrez. Eriol foi até a porta e a viu se debruçando sobre Ron, vendo como ele estava, antes de reparar nas peças congeladas.

Quando a reencarnação de Clow voltou até seus amigos, eles atravessaram a soleira da próxima porta, que imediatamente se fechou e um fogo roxo surgiu na frente desta. A porta do outro lado da sala começou a queimar em preto. Várias garrafas estavam numa mesa no meio da sala, sendo que duas delas estavam vazias.

"Algo me diz que precisávamos do conteúdo destas garrafas para passar pelas chamas." Disse Shaoran.

"Meu querido descendente, você não está pensando direito. Estas chamas são mágicas, causadas por uma poção. Provavelmente este seja o teste do professor Snape. Nós apenas precisamos de algo que não permita que magia nos toque." Disse Eriol.

Sakura e Shaoran ficaram olhando para ele por alguns minutos, antes de Eriol suspirar e continuar.

"Precisamos apenas que Sakura use a carta do Escudo para nos abrir um caminho entre as chamas e poderemos passar."

Os dois concordaram enquanto Sakura puxava outra carta e a acertava com seu báculo, formando um caminho por entre as chamas até a porta. As chamas não conseguiam penetrar o escudo. Então eles começaram a caminhar em direção à porta, a abrindo e atravessando antes de Sakura chamar a carta de volta.

Foi quando viram Harry lutando com alguém com a cabeça deformada.

"É Quirrel!" Exclamou Sakura.

"Bem como suspeitávamos." Disse Shaoran, enquanto Eriol complementava.

"E a presença malévola está com ele."

Eles viram Harry agarrando a cara de Quirrel com as duas mãos e esta começando a queimar. 

"Precisamos fazer alguma coisa!" Disse Sakura, procurando por uma carta.

Shaoran puxou sua espada e chamou seu elemento vento, mirando o ataque em Quirrel. Eriol correu até Harry que desmaiara e o afastou do professor. Então Shaoran utilizou seu trovão, acertando Quirrel em cheio. Foi quando este terminou de virar pó e se desmanchou. Apenas o que sobrou foi uma sombra negra onde antes estava o professor de DCAT. A sombra começou a avançar para Eriol e Shaoran, mas Sakura finalmente encontrou uma carta e a usou.

"LUZ!" Uma luz brilhante novamente invadiu uma das peças do subterrâneo de Hogwarts, fazendo com que a sombra fugisse.

"Terminou?" Perguntou Sakura depois de chamar a carta de volta.

"No momento sim, Mestra das Cartas." Disse uma voz vinda de trás deles. Os três se viraram e se encontraram cara a cara com Albus Dumbledore.

"Diretor! Eu sei que o senhor nos disse para não utilizarmos nossa magia aqui, mas...." Começou a se desculpar Shaoran.

"Não se preocupe, Sr. Li. Eu posso ver que vocês apenas estavam protegendo Harry. Infelizmente ele tem a mesma tendência que seu pai tinha, de sempre encontrar problemas."

"Quem era aquela sombra?" Perguntou Sakura.

"Aquele, minha criança, era o que sobrou de Voldemort. Temo que teremos mais problemas com ele no futuro. Vocês três agiram bem, mostrando que sabem usar seus grandes poderes com sabedoria e responsabilidade. Estas são características marcantes em grandes feiticeiros e grandes líderes. Quem me dera se vários outros estudantes desta escola fizessem o mesmo. Eu gostaria de pedir que vocês deixassem o envolvimento de vocês aqui em segredo. Não terei como abafar a participação de Harry e dos outros, mas poderemos precisar, no futuro, de vocês como armas secretas."

"Mas senhor, Voldemort sabe que estivemos aqui, pois nós o enfrentamos e ele fugiu." Disse Eriol.

"Não se preocupe. Vocês ainda estão sob o feitiço da invisibilidade e Voldemort, sem seu corpo e todos os seus poderes, não pode ver através deste. Ele vai acabar pensando que eu o enfrentei."

"Como o senhor pode nos ver se o feitiço ainda está funcionando." Perguntou Shaoran.

Os olhos de Dumbledore brilharam antes que ele respondesse.

"Eu aperfeiçoei um dom que me permite ver através de capas de invisibilidade, e de feitiços de invisibilidade também. Vamos levar o jovem Potter para a enfermaria. Penso que teremos que apanhar o jovem Weasley no caminho para levá-lo também. Eu não poderei agradece-los e recompensa-los publicamente, mas farei com que os três recebam prêmios por serviços prestados a esta escola."

Os três jovens se curvaram em agradecimento, antes de seguirem Albus que levitava Harry atrás de si para fora da câmara em direção a ala hospitalar, parando apenas para apanhar Ron e Hermíone no caminho.

*****

Sakura, Shaoran e Eriol receberam suas notas naquela mesma semana. Todos os três haviam ido muito bem, recebendo notas muito boas em todas as disciplinas, inclusive Poções.

Finalmente chegara a aguardada noite da festa final. O salão estava decorado com as Cores de Slytherin, que vencera a copa da casa.

Foi quando Dumbledore se levantou e começou a dar pontos a Harry e seus amigos pelo que eles haviam feito. Quando Neville recebera dez pontos, ele quase desmaiara e fora abraçado por seus colegas. Com os pontos distribuídos, houve uma alteração no resultado da competição das casas e Gryffindor passou a frente. Todos começaram a comemorar o resultado.

Alguns minutos depois Sakura, Shaoran e Eriol olharam para a mesa principal, onde viram Albus sauda-los com um brinde silencioso, agradecendo tudo o que eles haviam feito.

*****

No dia seguinte o trio estava no trem, seguindo em direção a Londres. Haviam chegado as férias de verão e eles tinham mais de dois meses antes de voltarem para a escola. Em Londres eles se separariam. Eriol iria para sua casa com Spinel e Sakura e Shaoran para o aeroporto, onde pegariam vôos para seus respectivos países.

Os dois se sentavam lado a lado no trem segurando as mãos, tristes por se separarem depois de passarem mais de nove meses juntos na escola.

Em King's Cross, foram recebidos por Yelan Li, que fora esperar pelos dois. Eles se despediram de Eriol depois de o apresentar a matriarca e seguiram para o aeroporto.

Yelan via com alegria como o relacionamento de seu filho com a Mestra das Cartas progredira. Ela soube, então, que fizera o certo em promover o noivado deles. Ela sabia que os dois ficariam tristes por estarem separados durante o verão, mas isto seria um bom teste para os sentimentos que eles nutriam um pelo outro.

No aeroporto, os dois vôos saiam com intervalos de dez minutos. Sakura, Shaoran e Yelan fizeram o check-in e foram para a sala de embarque. Kero estava escondido na bolsinha de Sakura.

Logo abriram o embarque para o vôo de Sakura. Ela e Shaoran se abraçaram com força, prometendo falar ao telefone e trocar cartas durante o verão. Então a garota seguiu para o avião, virando-se muitas vezes para trás para abanar.

Pouco depois o avião da Tóquio Airline se erguia aos céus em direção a capital do Japão, seguido pouco tempo depois por um avião da Cantão Airline.

Eles levavam consigo dois jovens ansiosos pelo seu segundo ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts.

* Extraído do mangá Sakura Card Captors, número 11, página 83, publicado no Brasil pela JBC.


End file.
